Mentiras Carmín
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar con tal de obtener lo que deseas? ¿Le mentirías a tu mejor amigo?...pero amas a tu mejor amigo. YAOI, AU, YuriyxBrooklyn.
1. Deseo

**Nota**: Estefic se lo debía a Nyu por su cumpleaños n.n, eligió una pareja que, aunque no me desagrada, no me es del todo convincente XD, YuriyxBrooklyn (realmente ella y creo que muchos saben con quien me gusta ver a Brooklyn XD) pero bueno, es su regalo y espero que sea de su agrado n.n

**Dedicado**: a Nyu Leonhart, por su cumpleaños, espero te guste n.n

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

**Mentiras Carmín**

Por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

**_Capitulo I: Deseo_**

...

La misma rutina de siempre, el mismo tiempo, el mismo lugar y todo a la misma hora. Aún no entendía del todo el por qué seguía iendo a ese lugar, todo lo que le causaba, decepción tras decepción, dolor, antipatía, tristeza, depresión, nostalgia…..¡Caray! debía estar realmente loco para seguir soportando aquella tortura.

Pero lo hacia no porque fuera masoquista, lo hacia sencillamente por una persona, aquel chico de cabellos naranjas despeinados, sonrisa torpe e inocente y ojos soñadores, aquel chico, mejor amigo suyo por cierto, que reía hasta de las cosas más simples, su vida era así, una simpleza.

¿Entonces por qué le atraía tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Por qué tenia que venir todos los días a ese lugar en donde solo se hacia daño al ver a su amigo coquetear con aquel hombre mayor de cabellos azulados? ¿Qué tenía ese tipo, que él, Yuriy Ivanov, no tuviera?, no poseía su atractivo ruso, ni sus cabello rojizo cual fuego y mucho menos el azulado de sus ojos, y claro estaba, para nada tenía la jovialidad que le caracterizaba. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que hacia a Brooklyn caer rendido ante los pies de aquel tipo?

Bufó molesto cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinaranja había aparecido en escena junto con el hombre mayor, fácilmente debía llevarle unos diez años en edad, pero aún así, a su amigo no parecía importarle, sonreía tontamente cual colegiala enamorada cada vez que el sujeto en cuestión abría la boca para decir algo, y cada vez que le tomaba gentilmente de la mano como si fuese una princesa en apuros.

Su mirada se enfocó hacia aquel par de chicos que caminaba sigilosamente alrededor de la fuente, siguiendo el camino empedrado que los llevaba hacia los jardines centrales de la plaza, sus labios se unieron en un pequeño beso e Ivanov no puedo evitar gruñir ante su enojo por aquella acción. Era una escena demasiado cursi para alguien como él, aunque no le hubiera importado si en lugar del japonés hubiese estado él acompañando a Brooklyn y siendo él quien estuviese probando de sus labios.

-Idiota….-rezongo para volver a su libro, quería tratar de olvidar aquello que le torturaba, quería tratar de alejar de su mente la clase de pensamientos que solo pueden tenerse cuando estas enamorado…y no eres correspondido.

Hacia solo un mes que Brooklyn había conocido a aquel tipo, de nombre Hitoshi por cierto, al parecer ambos tenían en común el amor al arte puesto que asistían a la misma clase de pintura. Una semana después Brooklyn llegó emocionado a casa de Yuriy, diciéndole que estaba enamorado y que había encontrado a una persona sumamente especial para su vida. Para desgracia del ruso esa persona era nada más y nada menos que el sujeto peliazul a quien aborreció desde aquel día fatídico en que capturó el corazón de su mejor amigo y se llevó de su lado la oportunidad de tenerle junto a él.

Solo un mes. Era muy poco tiempo ¿Acaso el suficiente como para poderte enamorar de alguien?. ¡Apenas y se conocían! ¡Cielos, él llevaba toda su vida de conocerle, eso debía tener algún valor ¿no?, algo más allá de una amistad en la que se conocían a la perfección y habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos. Amaba a Brooklyn, a su mejor amigo…pero al parecer Hitoshi lo tenía deslumbrado.

-Tu cerebro comenzará a quemarse si sigues así de estudioso –dijo una voz en un tono demasiado burlón para su gusto. A sus espaldas sabía que se hallaría el torpe de Kuznetzov esbozando su típica sonrisa de superioridad.

-Deberías aprender nuevos chistes, eso ya esta muy gastado –habló sin inmutarse, su mirada seguía fija en las palabras en francés de su libro de ejercicios. Sintió al otro subir por detrás de la banca y caer sentado justo a su lado.

-¡Vaya si estas amargado! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Zanahorio de nuevo te plantó? –dejó escapar una sonora risa mientras cruzaba la pierna y dejaba sus brazos libremente recargar sobre lo ancho del respaldo.

-¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? –Bufó molesto por el comentario, pero con aire de seriedad bajó el libro para enfrentarse al ruso ojiverde que aún mantenía esa sonrisa burlona

-Si, me gusta ver como babeas y sufres por el inglesito –su sonrisa se agrandó al momento de visualizar al menor y a su acompañante que se deleitaban con un apasionado beso. Giró el rostro y observó al pelirrojo cuyo semblante se hacia cada vez más enfadoso y rió ligeramente al ver la vena en su frente que comenzaba a pulsar de manera graciosa.

Pero calló enseguida. Aun cuando le gustara molestar a su compañero y burlarse de sus desgracias, también sabia, que en algún punto, Ivanov si estaba en verdad dolido de ver aquella escena, lo sabia por la mirada que tenia fija en aquel par de ojos azulados, tan frío como siempre era, pero jamás se quejaría de modo tal que dejara libres sus verdaderos sentimientos. No, así no era el Yuriy que conocía, primero muerto que dejarse llevar, pero eso no le quitaba que no sintiera dolor por no ser correspondido.

-No deberías dejarte –carraspeó el pelilavanda mientras restregaba una de sus manos sobre su cabellera.

No es que le gustara dar consejos y mucho menos a su ex capitán de equipo, pero Yuriy seguía siendo su amigo y no le era de agrado el verle en esa situación de derrotado, eso y que en su mente maquiavélica surgieron ciertas imágenes divertidas sobre toda esta situación y los posibles desenlaces. Una sonrisilla perversa se formó en sus labios.

El pelirrojo simplemente no dijo nada, había escuchado a la perfección las palabras de Bryan y solo atinó a mirar a la feliz pareja a lo lejos. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esta vez Bryan tendría razón. ¡Al diablo! El era Yuriy Ivanov y nadie le quitaría lo que por derecho de antigüedad y fidelidad le pertenecía.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

Su compañero le miró con aquella sonrisa malévola que solía poner cuando de planes maquiavélicos se trataba. Bryan tenía cierto tacto para esas cosas, y en esta ocasión no le importaba el tipo de método, solo quería resultados.

-¿Sabes pelirrojo? –estiró sus brazos para rodear los hombros del menor- a veces me sorprende el hecho de que no me conozcas como debieras, yo siempre tengo algo en mente…y no solamente la clase de cosas que ambos sabemos son mi especialidad- susurró maliciosamente sobre su oído, pero Yuriy alejó su rostro enseguida, manteniendo fija la vista en Brooklyn y su nuevo novio, ¡como detestaba verles juntos!. Giró nuevamente el rostro para encarar a su compatriota con una mirada afilada.

-¿Y bien? –dijo con seriedad

-Tu déjame todo a mi –amplió su sonrisa al tiempo que se recostaba nuevamente sobre el respaldo de la banca, al ver a la feliz pareja deambular frente a ellos.

-Y supongo que querrás algo a cambio….

-Jaja! Eso ya lo veremos a su tiempo pelirrojo, tu confía en mi

¿Confiar en él? ¿En Bryan Kuznetzov?, eso era precisamente lo que más temía, sin embargo, y contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, a veces Bryan sabía exactamente qué hacer en el momento preciso, quizá esta vez tendría razón nuevamente. Todo con tal de alejar a aquel fastidioso tipo peliazul de lo que él sabía le pertenecía.

Suspiró. Yuriy no pudo pensar en otra cosa mas que en tener a su lado al pelinaranja a toda costa, se le había vuelto obsesión, era aquella necesidad de estar con él, de tocarle, de besarle, cada vez que de su boca salía alguna palabra o gesto, Ivanov tenía que morderse el labio para calmar esos instintos y no lanzarse de una vez sobre él.

Pero… ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? al punto de decirse claramente: yo amo a Brooklyn, al cursi, meloso, inocente e infantil niño distraído cabellos de zanahoria de mi mejor amigo. Sucedió tan paulatinamente que no pudo darse cuenta cuando ya estaba atrapado en aquello que todos llaman amor, al menos eso quería creer que era lo que sentía en sus adentros al estar al lado de esa persona. Un día simplemente parecía no irritarle tanto su forma de actuar, su forma de ser tan relajada, su risa y aquellos gestos y ademanes que hacia con su cuerpo, el cual por cierto, un buen día notó que ya no era tan joven como parecía, y casi desde aquella vez las cosas cambiaron en su mundo, pues cada vez deseaba poder estar más y más cerca de él, quería que su relación profundizara, más que solo su amigo….

Y Yuriy si pensó seriamente el tener que confesarse ante su compañero, el decirle la verdad, pues a esas alturas parecía demasiado obvio para él que era muy probable que Brooklyn le correspondería, lo supo por la manera en que ambos se compenetraban, pero resultó entonces que el tipo de cabello azul entró en sus vidas cual intruso, deslumbrando a Masefield y haciéndolo caer ante su encanto. Lo detestaba, y detestaba también a Brooklyn por ser tan inocente.

Pero más que detestarlo por ser él, en realidad detestaba el no ser amado por él.  
Pero ya haría algo, y entonces, Brooklyn por fin estaría a su lado.

…

Las seis de la mañana, el molesto sonar de la alarma de su despertador y con los ánimos por lo bajo. Ivanov gruñó con el solo pensamiento de tener que levantarse para nuevamente atender sus clases, hoy tenia aquel examen de francés para el cual había estado estudiando dos días seguidos, claro, hubiera sido más fácil si su mente se hubiese concentrado solamente en aquella materia pero desgraciadamente, y una vez más, cierto chico pelinaranja se había atravesado en esa atención. Aun a regañadientes tuvo que levantarse, rápidamente tomó una ducha y vistió su uniforme azul marino. Bajó al desayunador en donde tomó un sorbo del vaso de jugo de naranja que estaba listo para él sobre la mesa, tomó su mochila y salió aprisa. No solo era el examen el motivo por el que deseaba llegar temprano al Instituto.

-¡Yuriy! ¡Espera! –la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y entonces lo vio, corriendo hacia él cual niño pequeño entusiasmado por el mundo, sonriendo y riendo…esa facilidad que tenía para ser feliz…la envidiaba a veces.

-Masefield –contestó al instante mientras se detenía para esperar a su amigo. En cuanto este le alcanzó ambos se encaminaron hacia el salón de clases.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta…necesito que me ayudes.

-No estudiaste para el examen y quieres que me deje copiar por ti ¿no es así? –su tono denotaba orgullo pero sonreía amigablemente en complicidad, como solo a Brooklyn le dedicaría ese gesto.

-Eso quisieras Ivanov, los papeles jamás se invertirán –correspondió con el mismo tono a modo de juego- pero no es eso lo que quería decirte…

Brooklyn se detuvo antes de entrar al salón de clases, colocando su cuerpo frente a esta para evitar que Yuriy pasara. Le miró seriamente, los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. El pelirrojo solo le miró, confuso ante su semblante, aquel que de momento ya no pareció tan inocente como segundos atrás.

¿Qué era lo que quería pedirle con tanta seriedad?. Por un momento cruzó por su mente la posibilidad, remota, pero posibilidad a fin y al cabo, de que tuviera algo que ver con su deseo de relación. Lo admitía, estaba nervioso y su respiración quería salirse de control debido a la emoción, pero por fortuna su temple de acero le hizo guardar la cordura frente a la persona que probablemente le conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

-¿Qué necesitas Masefield?

El ojiverde suspiró profundamente, miró a los lados como si temiese que alguien los observara, porque en realidad así era, a lo lejos, desde la esquina del salón, Bryan estaba de pie, recargado sobre el pizarrón y con los brazos cruzados mirando al par de jóvenes, sonriendo maliciosamente como si tuviese un plan malévolo que llevar a cabo y se regocijara con el solo hecho de pensar en las consecuencias de su acto perverso.

-Solo en ti confío para pedirte esto….-susurró en voz baja para acercar su rostro al del ruso, quien trataba por todos los medios de no perder suelo ante la cercanía de su amigo- es sobre Hitoshi….

No podía creerlo.¡Ese tipo!. Lo último que quería escuchar era el nombre de ese hombre pervertidor de menores. Resopló desviando la mirada y amplió su distancia con su compañero mientras intentaba pasar al salón, pero la mano de Brooklyn le detuvo por el brazo para detenerle con firmeza.

-Se que él no te agrada –continuó- pero quería pedirte un favor, ya te dije que solo en ti confío Yuriy….-hizo una pausa para confrontar al pelirrojo a los ojos, le condujo hacia uno de los lados del pasillo y prosiguió-… quiero….queremos irnos de viaje este fin de semana, los dos solos…y tu sabes que mis padres no me dejarían ir, muchos menos a solas y si supieran que Hitoshi es mi novio, que es un chico y que además es mayor que yo…

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga con eso? –ya estaba enfadado, de repente su tono se volvió agresivo, detestaba el solo imaginar a ese tipo conviviendo con Brooklyn a solas

-Necesito que seas mi coartada, les diré a mis padres que pasaré el fin de semana en tu casa…solo así no sospecharán nada…...¿Me ayudarás?

Esa mirada de súplica, no, no de nuevo. Con eso era capaz de convencer a cualquiera, de producir en sus adentros la sensación de no poder resistirse ante tal efecto. ¡Demonios! Brooklyn sabía manipular inconscientemente a las personas a su alrededor, por más que fuese una locura, ¿cedería?. El hecho era que se vería a escondidas con el japonés y él debía fungir como pretexto para no ser descubiertos, su mente rechazaba aquellos pensamientos tortuosos de lo que sucedería ese fin de semana entre ellos estando a solas, y claro, él se quedaría sin poder hacer nada a kilómetros de distancia solo jugando a ser el estúpido muro que los protegiera.

¡De ningún modo! ¡No se burlarían de él así como así!

-Brooklyn, estas loco si crees que yo….

-Por favor, Yuriy….. –interrumpió, su voz era suplicante pero suave. Su mano apretó ligeramente el brazo del pelirrojo como pidiéndole, por lo que más quisiera, que le ayudara en su escape.

Eso no podía negarlo…..Esa voz….la súplica…¡Maldita sea!

-Esta bien….-carraspeó finalmente tras algunos segundos donde el silencio reinó entre ellos. ¿Qué mas le quedaba?, no podía decirle que no a él, no en estas circunstancias. Tal vez esto probaría, de algún modo, lo que significaba para él, lo buen amigo que era y que las cosas podrían dar un giro inesperado.

-Gracias Yu… -respondió con dulzura y gran alivio en su entonación

De repente sus cuerpos estaban fundidos en un abrazo que el pelinaranja le brindó como una forma de agradecimiento, sus brazos le rodearon con cierta fuerza y en sus labios una amplia sonrisa que dejó mostrar a Yuriy cuando se separó.

Pero el ruso no pudo reaccionar, se había quedado quieto y sin hacer nada ante su acción, jamás le gustó que Brooklyn le abrazara, y mucho menos en público, detestaba ese tipo de cursilerías bobas por parte de su amigo, quien solía recurrir a esa clase de contacto cuando estaba en extremo feliz, agradecido o por haber consumido una fuerte cantidad de azúcar…pero esta ocasión fue diferente. Su cuerpo se llenó de una sensación hormigueante que le recorrió entero y erizó los vellos de su nuca, su corazón latió tan lento en esos escasos segundos que el aire le faltó y no oxigenó su cerebro para emitir gesto o movimiento alguno, había detenido su mundo en tan solo unos segundos, en esos largos segundos que sintió su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Había estado deseando ese momento desde esta nueva perspectiva, y cuando llegó simplemente no pudo reaccionar….

¿Así se sentía? ¿Tan horriblemente placentero que te volvías adicto a ello y no podías parar de desearlo y tomarlo?. Quería más y más cada vez.

-Ivanov, Masefield –interrumpió la voz de su profesora con un leve acento francés remarcado- por favor entren al salón, es hora de su examen.

Ambos chicos se adentraron al aula, tomando asiento en su lugares predeterminados, los mismos que habían ocupado todo el año, como siempre, el uno junto al otro. Cuando Yuriy entró al salón desvió su vista al instante para encontrarse con la de Bryan, quien le miraba sonriente, extrañamente sonriente dado que hoy era día de examen, lo cual a Kuznetzov le molestaba de sobremanera, pero hoy estaba algo diferente. ¿Acaso quizá ya tenia pensado qué hacer respecto a Brooklyn?

Pues esperaba que así fuese, habían pasado algunos días tras su última charla maquiavélica en el parque, le había prometido un plan maravilloso que alejaría de una vez por todas al inglés de aquel sujeto mayor e iría corriendo a sus brazos, pero resultaba que ya habían pasado dos días y todo seguía exactamente igual…o peor...

-Mas te vale que tengas algo ya Kuznetzov –siseó al pasar cerca de su asiento, a lo cual el pelilavanda respondió con una sonrisa altanera sin dejar de mirarle

-¿Tan temprano y ya estas de mal humor? –preguntó en su habitual tono burlón pero el pelirrojo no le contestó- Tranquilo…tu solo confía en mí…

Tras decir esta última frase, su mirada se enfocó directamente en Brooklyn, quien se alistaba para su examen sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor. Rió ligeramente pero aquel tono malvado hizo que Yuriy girara su cuerpo para encarar al mayor con un muy serio y desafiante semblante.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, te di la libertad… pero más te vale que no lo dañes –sus ojos denotaban algo de furia y convicción ante un Bryan que sonreía curioso ante las emociones que su ex capitán era capaz de mostrar.

-Mmmm, ya veremos al final quien daña a quien….

-¡Silencio! Ya es hora de su evaluación.

La maestra cerró la puerta del salón y se dispuso a entregar las hojas que contenían el examen de francés. Silabas, frases, verbos, acentos, Yuriy pudo recordar todo aquello fácilmente, aún cuando su mente estaba en otro lugar, que casualmente estaba justo a su extremo izquierdo en forma de Brooklyn. Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos por fin terminó su examen y salió del salón, mas se quedó a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia esperando a Brooklyn, quien salió algunos momentos después siguiéndole hacia la biblioteca para realizar algunas tareas que tenían pendientes de sus próximas clases. Era su tiempo con Brooklyn y eso lo disfrutaba más que nada.

Era viernes finalmente, y después de un arduo día lleno de tareas, clases aburridas y lecturas largas, la campana sonó en punto para indicar que era hora de partir hacia su fin de semana. En el caso de Yuriy esto no era nada bueno para él.

-Entonces…así quedamos –el ojiverde le sonrió- gracias por todo Yura –la sonrisa de su amigo estaba encendida, era dulce y hasta le pareció verlo con ternura, pero no caía en cuenta todavía que aquel gesto no era en si por el favor que le haría, era más que nada porque se encontraría con Hitoshi, en lo que sería un largo fin de semana tortuoso para él.

-Si…claro… –apenas y musitó, intentando disimular su completo desagrado

-¡Te veré el lunes!….-suspiró sin poder ocultar su emoción por aquel hombre mayor con quien estaría. Elevó su mano en señal de despedida mientras corría hacia la puerta de salida.

Ivanov se quedó en silencio, quieto y con la vista fija sobre su amigo que se alejaba cada vez más, sentía quizá que lo estaba dejando ir de su lado sin poder hacer nada más que esperar, esperar y esperar que en ese fin de semana no pasara nada, que su mente no pensara en las probabilidades de lo que podrían o no podrían hacer…¡Demonios! Se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto….

¿Estaba en lo correcto el querer hacerle ver a Brooklyn que él era el indicado? ¿Qué solo debía estar con él porque era la persona que le entendía mejor que nadie y que le conocía a fondo? ¿Qué solo con él sería feliz?. Suspiró y cerró la puerta de su locker con fuerza, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a casa, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, mirando el reloj despertador de su cómoda, la hora: las 5:30 de la tarde. ¿Habia pasado tan poco tiempo apenas?. Bufó molesto y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, la música de su estereo estaba en un muy bajo volumen y por fuera ya estaba obscureciendo el ambiente. Miró al techo fijamente, no podía concentrarse bien, quería despejar la mente y olvidar lo que tal vez estaría Brooklyn haciendo…

Removió la cabeza para librar aquello pensamientos, no era para nada sano y a veces se hartaba de ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba en paz ni un instante, era tortuoso sentirse atado a alguien que ni siquiera sabía que tenía a alguien de ese modo. En eso el teléfono sonó.

-¿Y en donde estabas Bryan? Te estuve buscando en la salida…. –levemente adormilado pero con cierto enfado, su tono de voz no era nada amigable- espero que ya tengas algo de lo que hablamos….

-_Pues hoy es tu día de suerte pelirrojo, esto es lo que tienes que hacer…._ –rio ligeramente mientras Yuriy escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un muy buen plan.

Continuará...

* * *

Ok! el primer capitulo! n.n, espero sea de su agrado y las quejas, sugerencias o tomatazos son bienvenidos XD  
Nos vemos!


	2. Seducción

**Nota**: Ok, si, ya se que ha pasado tiempo desde que publiqué -_-, pimeramente una disculpa para Nyu! porque es su regalo y ya casi será su cumpleaños nuevamente y yo sin terminarlo XDD, jaja, no, bueno, trataré de apurarme, lo rpometo! n.n, entre tanto otro capitulo, espero te guste!

**Dedicado**: a Nyu Leonhart, por su cumpleaños, espero te guste n.n

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

**Mentiras Carmín**

Por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

**_Capitulo 2: Seducción_**

...

Yuriy había llegado más temprano de lo normal a la escuela, ya había algunos cuantos alumnos pero aún el panorama se vislumbraba muy solitario debido a la hora tan prematura. Sin embargo para el pelirrojo era una gran oportunidad de fraguar el supuestamente magnifico plan que Bryan le había descrito con anterioridad en su charla telefónica del viernes, eso y que hoy no esperaría a Brooklyn para entrar a clases debido a ciertas cuestiones las cuales el pelirrojo prefería no seguir pensando en ellas, de hacerlo, nuevamente le causaría un colapso. Un mensaje a su celular la noche anterior le decía que no llegaría a su primer hora de estudios, ¿la razón?, todo tenía que ver con el sujeto peliazul, cada día le detestaba más ciertamente.

Pero por ahora debía centrar su atención en Bryan, debía admitirlo, sus ideas a veces rayaban en lo absurdo pero al final resultaban eficaces, así que, por qué no hacerle caso esta vez también. No estaba del todo convencido pero realmente todo iba a ser relativamente sencillo, desde su punto de vista, no tendría que esforzarse demasiado y, podría ganar mucho, aunque se encontraría con ciertas dificultades pero bien valdrían el sacrificio.

El resto de la primera hora de clase la pasó formulando en su mente las escenas para el plan, posibles situaciones y sus reacciones, todo en pos de que Bryan estuviese también siempre presente cuando así lo necesitara. Suspiró y por fin la clase había terminado, razón por la cual recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la siguiente clase, en donde precisamente en el salón ya estaba Brooklyn sentado en su pupitre. Una amplia sonrisa le recibió, pero sabia bien que no era por él aquel gesto.

-¿Y como estuvo la clase? –preguntó un tanto adormilado y con una voz muy suave, aunque mas bien parecía estar soñando casi despierto, la sonrisa en su rostro no se borraba por ningún motivo.

-Como siempre….-tomó asiento a su lado- aburrida

-Para ti todo es aburrido siempre –rió y aspiró profundamente, dejando caer su mentón entre sus brazos, acomodándose en la paleta de su escritorio. Yuriy bufó molesto, aquel gesto de tonto enamorado le hacia rabiar, pero debía contenerse. Los ojos verdes de su compañero se enfocaron nuevamente en él, le miraban como agradeciéndole el hecho de que hubiese sido su espalda aquel fin de semana.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? –respondió sin inmutarse, había volteado su mirada azulina hacia el pizarrón

-¿No vas a preguntarme nada? –pero Yuriy no respondió- ¡Bien! ¡Te lo diré entonces!...-aspiró profundamente-….fue maravilloso en verdad…..-su sonrisa se había ampliado, sus ojos miraban a través de la puerta del salón, recordando las sensaciones vividas como si hubiesen sido apenas segundos atrás.

En definitiva Brooklyn estaba en un estado de éxtasis que Yuriy no quería observar, esa sensación de rabia le invadió los sentidos provocándole un cierto naciente malestar en la boca de su estómago. ¡Rayos! El solo hecho de pensar en aquellas escenas melosas le erizaban la piel.

El pelirrojo suspiró fuertemente para tratar de contener sus nauseas, esquivó la tonta mirada de su amigo y se dispuso a distraer su mente con las ecuaciones de segundo grado que estaban escritas en el pizarrón mientras escuchaba lejanamente la voz del pelinaranja. En ese momento la figura desaliñada de Bryan Kuznetzov cruzó por su trayectoria, encontrándose los dos en una mirada cómplice, la sonrisa del mayor se amplió, misma que el pelirrojo imitó al ambos haberse entendido mutuamente. Era la hora de llevar a cabo su plan y Yuriy tendría que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para lograrlo.

-Y dime Broo…-suspiró y dirigió su mirada nuevamente con el inglés, su cuerpo giró delicadamente para tener un contacto más directo al hacerle frente- ¿Pudiste dormir al menos un poco? Luces algo cansado ciertamente –uno de sus dedos subió hasta tocar con ligereza el rostro de Brooklyn, delineando muy suavemente las pequeñas ojeras que enmarcaban sus esmeraldas, nuevamente aquella sonrisa llena de malicia se hizo presente en su rostro cuando el ojiverde se sonrojó enteramente.

-Yuriy…que dices….

Murmuró apenado mientras desviaba su mirada y sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente con las hebras de cabello en su frente, la serie de pensamientos que cruzaron su mente fueron sin duda los causantes de su sonrojo. Nuevamente regresó la vista pero notó que su amigo aun seguía mirándole de esa forma tan directa sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro

-¡Vaya Masefield! –rió suavemente- ¿Quién diría que debajo de esa capa de cursilería e inocencia se escondería un chico tan travieso? ¡Me sorprendes! Jajaja

-¡Bah! Ya cállate Ivanov –respiró profundo para retomar su calma, el profesor había entrado ya al aula y comenzaba a dictar la clase del día. Yuriy se inclinó hacia su lado derecho para sacar de su mochila el libro de álgebra, mas a propósito enfatizó su movimiento hacia el pupitre de Brooklyn, acercándose peligrosamente hasta su oído en donde permaneció por leves instantes

-Me agrada eso de ti…. –susurró en un tono de voz muy provocativo antes de quedar de nuevo erguido y lanzar un guiño al pelinaranja que nuevamente se había sonrojado.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Ivanov para que actuara de esa forma tan…tan….¡arghh!, en definitiva era un idiota, ya ni porque era su amigo le perdonaba el burlarse de su nuevo romance. ¡Vaya amigo que tenia!

-Idiota….-rezongó volviendo de nuevo a su clase, más casi imperceptiblemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

En punto de las tres de la tarde la campana sonó dando fin a otro largo día de estudios en el Instituto. Ese día, tanto Yuriy como Brooklyn tomaban clases distintas en su última hora, es por ello que el pelinaranja, habiendo salido primero de su clase, se dispuso a ir hasta el salón de su compañero y esperarlo para salir juntos, como siempre lo habían hecho desde que comenzó el año escolar. Se les había hecho costumbre el acompañarse hasta sus casas ya que vivían casi en la misma ruta y les quedaba de paso, mientras tanto discutían sobre su día, amigos, tareas, cualquier cosa que tuvieran o no en común que los llevaba a ser los amigos que eran ahora.

Yuriy tomó en sus hombros la mochila y salió del salón en donde sabia que Brooklyn lo estaba esperando. Y efectivamente ahí estaba, recargado sobre la pared opuesta al pasillo, sus cabellos revueltos como de costumbre que caían sobre ese rostro fino y de tez blanquecina en cuyos labios se alojó una tierna sonrisa.

¿Tierna? ¿A tal grado le gustaba su amigo que ahora comenzaba a ver que tenia una _tierna_ sonrisa?. No tenía remedio alguno y lo sabia, solo sabia que eso sentía y veía, por alguna extraña y loca razón fuera de lo que su cerebro le decía. Mas de repente aquella magia se vio interrumpida por el razonamiento, ahora si, de su cerebro. Brooklyn sostenía en sus manos su teléfono celular y puso enseguida esa cara de bobo enamorado mientras tecleaba rápidamente lo que podría ser algún mensaje.

_¡Demonios! Seguramente habla con ese patán_

Meneó su cabeza para recuperar compostura ante la escena, respiró profundamente y sonrió cautivadoramente, dirigiéndose hacia Brooklyn con paso seguro y decidido.

-¿De nuevo haciendo travesuras? –pasó su brazo por alrededor del hombro del pelinaranja y acercó su rostro al del otro mientras traba de asomarse a la pantalla del teléfono. Brooklyn, en su sorpresa, dio un ligero salto al encontrarse directamente con la mirada azulina de su compañero. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca para notar que aquel par de irises eran de un azul tan profundo como el agua del mar.

-Ya déjame en paz –protestó apenado bajando su vista hacia el teléfono y buscando alguna distracción ante el momento en el que se encontraba- te tardaste mucho…

-Eres muy desesperado para ser tan travieso –habló en el mismo tono seductor de antes- No encontraba mi libro de historia…pero ya podemos irnos

-A decir verdad –interrumpió mientras se zafaba del abrazo del mayor- venía a decirte que no me iré contigo hoy, veré a Hitoshi en el parque cerca de la estación –regresó la atención al teclado de su teléfono móvil

Yuriy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no rabiar en ese instante al escuchar ese nombre. Era momento de mantener la cabeza fría, de calmar esos impulsos de su lado salvaje…o lo echaría todo a perder. Y así, en un astuto movimiento de su parte, arrebató aquel aparato de las manos de su amigo quien no tuvo tiempo para protestar o reaccionar.

-Hitoshi te tuvo todo el fin de semana ¿No crees que ahora me toca a mi?

Sin darse cuenta ahora el pelinaranja estaba contra la pared, rodeado en ambos lados por los brazos de su compañero que le sonreía de esa manera tan seductora como jamás lo había tenido en cuenta, su mirada clavada fijamente en la suya, lo cual lo obligó, inmediatamente a desviarla ante el poder de aquellos ojos.

-¿Qué acaso crees que soy de tu propiedad? –respondió molesto intentando localizar su teléfono mas sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas por la cercanía. El pelirrojo esbozó una amplia sonrisa manteniendo la distancia.

-No realmente, no gozas de esos privilegios Masefield

El inglés estaba a punto de replicar esa típica actitud tan ególatra de su compañero pero sorpresivamente éste dio marcha atrás en unos pasos, alejándose del espacio personal que había creado a su alrededor. Entre sus dedos sostenía su teléfono, el cual ofreció sin resistencia o truco alguno de su parte pero sin apartar esa sonrisa malévola. Brooklyn tomó enseguida su preciado teléfono y lo acunó protectoramente entre sus manos cual objeto del deseo para saber si su mensaje seguía intacto.

-Como si quisiera tenerlos….-murmuró regresando a su tarea de texto pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la mirada penetrante del mayor y una ligera risilla burlona- ¿Qué?

-De verdad que aún tienes mucho que aprender

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solo mírate, escribiendo mensajitos cursis de amor como un loco en tu teléfono a tu….novio –su sonrisa se borró unos instantes al pronunciar aquella palabra- desesperado por su atención cuando solo han pasado algunas horas desde la última vez que se vieron y ahora estas rogándole cuando sabes que se verán en unos momentos más….eso es terriblemente patético Masefield, ni siquiera puedes darte un poco de respeto para no estar detrás de él como colegiala enamorada y creer que te tienen bajo su control.

Sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza pero ocultos bajo sus brazos cruzados sin que el ojiverde lo notara, de cierta manera lo que había dicho le había molestado también a él en lo más profundo. No podía creer que su ¿amigo? ¿objeto de sus deseos? fuese tan estúpido como para dejarse atrapar por ese tipo, le daba coraje que Brooklyn estuviese a sus pies de esa manera, creyendo que quizá el tipo mayor se estaba aprovechando de él. Observó al pelinaranja que se mantuvo en silencio ante sus palabras, desviando la mirada que parecía estar algo enfadada pero desafortunadamente no sabia si ese enojo era para con él por lo dicho o si era con él mismo al haber entendido el punto.

Durante algunos momentos no hubo respuesta por parte de alguno, Yuriy no dejaba de mirarle y Brooklyn parecía distraído, pero al menos ya no tecleaba en su maldito teléfono. ¿Qué estaría pensando en esos momentos? ¿Habría cometido un error al haberle dicho lo que el consideraba la verdad? Rogó porque el inglés tuviese al menos algo de sentido común en esa cabeza llena de pensamientos rosas y melosos.

-¿En verdad piensas eso? –finalmente habló elevando su mirada apenada. Yuriy suspiró aliviado- ¿Qué parezco una colegiala enamorada?

-Bueno, no tanto como una colegiala enamorada –sonrió divertido- pero si algo desesperado

Brooklyn torció la boca inconforme pero resignado ante el comentario. Miró su teléfono nuevamente, su mensaje de texto inconcluso repleto de palabras de amor tiernas y cursis hacia la persona que amaba, lo leyó nuevamente para darse cuenta de que quizá, solo quizá, si estaba exagerando un poco.

-No tienes porque estar disponible todo el tiempo, date a desear un poco –se acercó hasta su compañero para pasar su brazo por alrededor de su hombro, con un movimiento lo acercó hasta su cuerpo y pudo sentir el aroma de sus cabellos embriagarle hasta la razón

-¿Eso crees? –musitó con decepción e inseguridad

-Claro que si, debes dejar de perseguirlo así, no tiene porque creer que te tiene bajo su control …. o puede aburrirse pronto de ti

Los ojos verdes del pelinaranja se abrieron enormemente al escucharle, pensar que eso podría suceder y no quería perder a Hitoshi por ningún medio. Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y Brooklyn sintió por segunda o tercera vez en el día ese algo inquietante dentro de su ser, algo con respecto a Ivanov que jamás había percatado, algo lucía diferente en él desde esa mañana que le obligaba a declinar su vista a otro lado.

-Ven, vamos al centro comercial por algo de comer, quizá unas palomitas o algún otro postre

Yuriy le sonrió amablemente pero sin perder su toque, detrás de aquella mueca se hallaba una sonrisa de triunfo, había logrado plantar en la mente inocente de su compañero la semilla de la duda, los miedos, la inseguridad, pero sobre todo la inexperiencia.

Ese era un punto a su favor, por mas cruel que sonara, tenia todo el campo libre para aprovecharse de la falta de experiencia de Brooklyn en cuanto a las relaciones se trataba, lo conocía de toda la vida y sabia que esta era su primera vez, en todos los sentidos, y de ello sacaría la ventaja contra su propia experiencia, él ya había tenido un par de relaciones antes y había aprendido mucho de ello. Este era el momento de poner en práctica sus conocimientos, claro estaba, con un poco de ayuda del sádico de Kuznetzov.

Brooklyn suspiró, pensativo se alejó de momento del pelirrojo y se movió hacia una esquina del pasillo, sus manos regresaron al ágil movimiento de dedos sobre el teclado del móvil, digitando, borrando, reescribiendo.

-De acuerdo…ya podemos irnos….

-¿En verdad? –alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirar a su compañero que se acomodaba la mochila en su hombro y guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo frontal de su camisa escolar

-Si, hoy no veré a Hitoshi –suspiró con cierta tristeza pero a final de cuentas sonrió tenuemente

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó sorprendido de la rapidez con que su amigo hubo cambiado de parecer. El pelinaranja estaba a punto de contestar cuando su móvil entonó los primeros acordes de una conocida canción de Coldplay, su favorita por cierto, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Lo leyó y su sonrisa se amplió satisfecho.

-Le dije que hoy no podría verlo porque tenía un trabajo en equipo que debía entregar para mañana….y él dijo que estaba bien – Brooklyn sonrió como si con eso hubiese obtenido el permiso sin sentirse culpable

Yuriy no podía creerlo. O más bien no podía creer su suerte. Brooklyn le había mentido a su novio sin siquiera haber tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Podría haber sido tan simple como haberle dicho que hoy no lo vería, punto, tan simple como haber dicho que hoy no lo vería porque tenia mucha tarea, o porque estaba cansado, o por cualquier otra cosa que implicara una mentira inocente, pero en esta ocasión le había dicho algo que involucraba mucho más. ¿Por qué mentirle de esa manera? ¿Acaso no quería decirle que saldría a divertirse con alguien más que no fuese él?

Como sea, esto realmente le seria de mucha utilidad, y lo mejor de todo es que no tuvo que esforzarse siquiera para que las cosas salieran como hasta ahora.

-Pues vamos entonces -el pelirrojo sonrió complacido mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía con Brooklyn hasta la salida del Instituto. Al doblar la esquina de la avenida, el ruso miró hacia atrás como buscando algo, y fue entonces que tranquilidad llegó en cuanto pudo ver que era Bryan quien venia detrás de ellos sin ser visto.

Tomaron la misma ruta de siempre que los llevaría hasta el centro comercial ubicado en la zona centro de la ciudad, en cuanto llegaron al recinto caminaron entre risas y pláticas por entre las tiendas de todo tipo de mercancía que los rodeaban hasta llegar a la zona en donde se ubicaban un par de salas de cine. Yuriy miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? –deslizó tranquilamente su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros del menor, quien embobado con una máquina de dulces y confites, no notó de nuevo aquella cercanía

-De acuerdo…¡pero compremos algunos dulces primero!

-Lo que tú digas Masefield –él mismo había tomado la iniciativa al dirigirlos a ambos hasta el mostrador sin renunciar a la pose en la que lo tenia- pero solo unos cuantos, no quiero que después estés hiperactivo

Brooklyn le sonrió imitando el mismo tono juguetón con el que le recriminaba su adicción por las cosas dulces. El ojiverde compró algunas bolsas pequeñas de caramelos y chocolates y comenzó a devorarlos gustosamente en ese mismo instante ante la tentación que se le hacia presente. Yuriy por su parte no podía dejar de mirarle, esta era una de esas cosas que últimamente ya no le parecían tan molestas viniendo de su amigo. Sonrió, pero tuvo que recordar que todo esto era aún parte del plan y no podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente.

Una de sus manos subió hasta la mejilla del pelinaranja, rozando aquella perfecta y tersa piel en suaves toques con un par de sus dedos. Al instante Brooklyn abrió los ojos por completo ante su acción, mas quedándose inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar.

¿De cuando acá Ivanov tenia ese tipo de contacto con él? Hasta donde sabía, o al menos hasta aquella mañana, Yuriy no solía demostrarle abierta ni físicamente "afecto" por su amistad y mucho menos con ese tipo de cosas que él decía era cursilerías estilo Masefield.

-¿Sabes que siempre te sonrojas cuando comes azúcar? –expresó mostrando la fila de blancos y perfectos dientes de su sonrisa gatuna- aunque esta vez creo que se te nota más, luces como un tomate fresco –finalizó con una suave risa

-Hum! –volteó el rostro con rapidez dándose la media vuelta para disimular lo que sabia era evidente, pues hasta él había sentido el ardor en sus mejillas ante tal toque- estos dulces contienen mucha azúcar, es normal….y si, ya lo sabia, pero no tienes que hacer mofa de ello –comenzó a avanzar unos pasos hacia la sala que les correspondía, manteniendo un gesto un tanto indignado para no revelar su pena y quizá hasta nerviosismo por lo sucedido.

El ruso rió sonoramente al ver a su amigo renegar por aquello, le parecía divertido, y al mismo tiempo estaba contento por como las cosas se iban dando, aunque aun era muy temprano para cantar victoria.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –le dio alcance y le tomó por el hombro de nuevo- lo siento Masefield, pero es que el rojo no te va muy bien, solo algunos privilegiados como yo tenemos ese don de encajar a la perfección con el color rojo

-¡Ja! Presumido –le miró fijamente pero tras algunos segundos desvió nuevamente la mirada- lo que realmente sucede es que envidias mi color de cabello, ya quisieras tener mi tono

-No, mas bien quisiera tener otra cosa…..

Sorpresivamente para Brooklyn, el pelirrojo se había puesto frente suyo, interrumpiéndole su paso hacia la sala de cine, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le miró con cierta malicia, sus ojos azulinos brillaban cual joyas.

El pelinaranja se detuvo al sentir el peso de su compañero contra él, reaccionando instintivamente y siguiéndolo cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a dirigirlo hacia atrás hasta que ambos tocaron contra la pared. Ivanov sonreía ampliamente, como si estuviese a unto de llevar a cabo alguna travesura, mas su rostro comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al del menor, quien permanecía quieto ante la incertidumbre que su compañero le causaba, esa actitud extraña de nuevo.

-¿Qué haces Yu…? –musitó al sentirle tan próximo a su rostro

El ojiazul se acercó hasta detenerse casi para rozar los labios del menor, sonrió y una de sus manos se introdujo en la pequeña bolsa de celofán que contenía los malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate, sacando un par de ellos e introduciéndolos a su boca, degustándolos con placer.

-Mmmm, no saben tan mal después de todo…ahora veo por qué te gustan tanto -el ruso nuevamente sonrió, emitiendo una risilla al notar el rostro extrañado de su amigo- vamos, se hace tarde para la película

-Idiota…-masculló tras recuperar conciencia de lo sucedido. Detestaba el modo en que Ivanov _jugaba_ con él, no sabia el porqué actuaba de ese modo tan extraño, pero seguramente se divertía haciéndole sufrir….porque eso era lo que le provocaba ¿No es así? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Entraron a la sala finalmente para ocupar los asientos de las filas de en medio, detrás de ellos y ataviado con una sudadera negra que le cubría la cabeza, estaba Bryan, sentándose hasta la última fila de la sala desde donde podía observar detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, sus risas y jugueteos, el modo en que Yuriy aprovechaba cada ocasión para acercarse al pelinaranja, tocarlo o hacerle sentir nervioso, y no solo allí, sino que había sido testigo de todas y cada una de sus reacciones desde que comenzó a seguirlos cuando hubo hecho el trato con su compatriota ruso.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era entonces que su plan comenzaba.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Nekot: **Gracias por el review! XD, bueno, acerca del plan maestro, creo que tanto tu como Nyu reconocerán de que trata, espero XD.

**Nyu Oz Leonhart: **OwO mil disculpas por la tardanza! pero espero te guste como va el fic n.n, y reconocerás algo que, me tomé la libertad de usar, espero no te moleste, pero a ver XD. Gracias por el review! =D

**Lucrecia Arctica: **jaja, ¿que sufra Yuriy? XD, es que debe ganarse a Broo, si no, no tendria chiste jeje. Gracias por el review! n.n

**Kimiko ivanov:** Muchas gracias por tu review!, tardé, pero helo aqui, segundo capitulo n.n, espero sea de tu agrado n.n


	3. Embeleso

**Nota**: No tengo perdón, lo se ToT, pero la inspiración! va y viene en intervalos muy grandes de tiempo -.-. En fin, pues he aqui un nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un review...y en cierto modo eso fue un poco de presión para apurar el paso XD, y claro, mil disculpas para Nyu por tardarme tanto en actualizar -_-, pero espero que aun siga siendo de tu agrado n.n

**Dedicado**: a Nyu Leonhart, por su cumpleaños, espero te guste n.n

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

**Mentiras Carmín**

Por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

**_Capitulo 3: Embeleso_**

...

Una semana. Tan solo siete días habían pasado desde que Yuriy había puesto en marcha el delicado plan para llevar a cabo la conquista de su objeto del deseo, cómplice con Kuznetzov, que hasta el momento lo había estado llevando bien, al menos estaba en los momentos precisos en los que debían encontrarse.

En cada momento libre que tenían, entre clases, entre descansos, después de clases, cada toque, caricia y roce que Ivanov intencionalmente tenía con Brooklyn le acercaba un paso más a su meta, los acercamientos discretos pero eficaces le hacían ganar puntos ante un sonrojado Brooklyn que parecía no tener la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

Era extraño, pero en esos días en que había estado teniendo ese tipo de acciones con el pelinaranja, le había notado un poco diferente a como solía actuar, no sabia realmente que pasaba por la mente de su compañero inglés, pero lo notaba en cierto modo nervioso, apenado, como si se sintiera incómodo con las situaciones.

_¿Podría ser?_

Por unos segundos cruzó por su cabeza la simple idea de que Masefield estuviese sintiendo _algo_, algo más que solo amistad hacia él. Su corazón dio algunos latidos con fuerza al pensar en aquella idea siendo verdad, y ciertamente era algo que no tuvo contemplado desde un inicio….pero….

Tal vez estaba iéndose demasiado lejos.

No es que no fuese la clase de tipo optimista, pero sinceramente, si nada había ocurrido en todos esos años que llevaban juntos, de la noche a la mañana, ni en un par de días, hubiera podido hacer que Brooklyn estuviese enamorado de él. Era una locura.

Removió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras aspiraba con fuerza, sus ojos estaban cerrados y solo escuchaba la multitud de jóvenes a su alrededor, gritando y charlando como cada día de sus vidas escolares.

-¡Hola Yuriy! –saludó el menor con ese típico y meloso tono de voz propio del inglés

Abrió sus ojos para mirarle fijamente, sonriéndole como lo había estado haciendo desde ese día, malicioso, perverso, juguetón, enseñando algunos de sus dientes por aquella sonrisa. Brooklyn devolvió el mismo gesto, pero seguido de su típico sonrojar de mejillas.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía?, últimamente no podía controlar ciertas emociones, entre ellas, el hecho de sonrojarse en presencia de su amigo de toda la vida. ¡Demonios! ¡Era tan molesto!

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen de Historia Masefield? –preguntó colocando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y recargarse con comodidad sobre su pupitre, su sonrisa se amplió sin dejar de observar cada movimiento o gesto que nacía del inglés.

-Como siempre….obteniendo una mejor calificación que tu pelirrojo

De su cuaderno sacó un par de hojas blancas llenas de letras y una calificación con marcador rojo en la esquina superior derecha que tenía un número "10" pintado. Yuriy observó su propio examen sobre su pupitre con una calificación menor, no mucho realmente, solo cuestión de un par de décimas menos que el ojiverde.

-Vaya Broo…..nuevamente me has ganado –suspiró con seriedad mientras el menor sonreía orgulloso.

Mas sin embargo Ivanov recobró la fuerza en sus labios y sonrió con tenacidad, con el cierto porte elegante que su descendencia rusa le daba. Giró hacia donde se encontraba Brooklyn y se acercó hacia él arrastrando su pupitre unos cuantos centímetros para quedar justo a su lado, tan cerca que las paletas de sus bancas habían topado la una con la otra encimándose para encerrarlo en su propio espacio. Elevó una de sus piernas para recargarla sobre el portalibros inferior de la banca de su compañero, dándole una mejor posición para tener su rostro más cerca.

El ojiverde hizo su cuerpo hacia atrás en una reacción natural ante la cercanía de su amigo, sin embargo el espacio era aún muy reducido y no podía dejar de observar aquellos gestos seductores de su amigo.

-¿Y acaso hay alguna cosa en la que no pueda superarte? –sonrió triunfante sin dejar que los nervios le traicionaran- yo creo que no –cerró los ojos un instante esperando el contraataque por parte de Yuriy

-Eres muy seguro de ti mismo Masefield –habló el ruso sin dejar de sonreír- pero también muy ingenuo

Brooklyn rió ligeramente ante el comentario de su amigo. Ivanov siempre queriendo ser el número uno, pero ese era el mismo juego que jugaban desde que se conocían, uno detrás del otro, queriendo tomar la delantera, y fuese o no cierto, ambos sabían que solo era por diversión, sin embargo les encantaba molestarse mutuamente aunque al final ninguna cediera, así era su amistad, así eran ambos y por ello es que eran grandes amigos.

-Jajaja ¿Ingenuo yo… -no terminó la frase pues, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro del ruso demasiado cerca del suyo, peligrosamente cerca para su gusto, mirándole a través de aquel par de ojos azul intenso que le ponían nervioso y le provocaban una sensación….una cierta sensación que no estaba seguro de que era, sentía el calor emanar de sus mejillas, sabia que estaba sonrojado pero no entendía el motivo…..era Yuriy, su amigo solamente, solo eso….

-mmmm, nuevamente te sonrojaste –delicadamente subió su dedo hasta rozar la mejilla sonrosada de su amigo, dibujando sobre sus labios el gesto de asombro que tenia

-Yo no me sonrojo –se quejó retirando aquella mano de su rostro

-Si claro, lo que tú digas….pero si te sonrojaste

-Pues entonces deja de provocarme –dijo murmurando pero trataba de distraer su atención pasando las hojas de su cuaderno con rapidez

¿Lo había dicho? ¿Qué Ivanov le _provocaba_ esos sonrojos?

Eso definitivamente no estaba bien.

Pero para Yuriy eso era otro punto a su favor. Sonrió triunfante al escucharle mientras regresaba su banca a su lugar. Le gustaba torturarlo de esa manera y más porque se había dado cuenta de que, de algún modo, todas esas acciones y reacciones si tenían un propósito y hacían mella en su amigo, aun debía averiguar exactamente que era, pero mientras tanto se divertía….eso y que casualmente en estos días, los temas de conversación de Masefield ya no giraban tanto en torno al chico mayor, tal vez entonces sacaría provecho de ello.

-Debemos hacer el trabajo de Historia del arte, es para el viernes

-Lo se Yura….podemos hacerlo hoy después de clases, aquí en la biblioteca

-¿Por qué no mejor vienes a mi casa y trabajamos allí? –sonrió con malicia ante la idea que de pronto se formó en su mente, aquello era un oportunidad- allá tengo todo el material de la exposición

-De acuerdo, te veré en las afueras del edificio al terminar las clases, recuerda que hoy salgo una hora mas tarde por mi clase de Laboratorio

-Es un hecho Masefield –esbozó nuevamente una enorme sonrisa mientras ya pensaba en lo que podría suceder en tan solo una tarde, era tiempo de manos a la obra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las llaves se incrustaron en los cerrojos, haciendo girar los mecanismos en dirección contraria para retirar los seguros que los protegían, oprimió un par de teclas sobre un cubo de metal grisáceo en la pared y un corto pero definido sonido indicó que la alarma había sido desactivada para que ambos chicos pudieran adentrarse a la sala con libertad. La casa de Ivanov no era realmente muy grande ni muy lujosa, a decir verdad ni siquiera estaba situada en un barrio de clase alta, sin embargo, dado el trabajo de su padre como parte de la embajada rusa en Japón, requería de ciertos estándares de seguridad en la vivienda de su familia, solo por si acaso.

El pelirrojo dejó las llaves nuevamente sobre un pequeño tazón de cristal situado en un buró cercano al pasillo, lanzó su mochila contra uno de los sillones y se retiró el saco azul marino del instituto. Se introdujo a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador un par de bebidas enlatadas con sabores frutales, una de ellas entregándosela al pelinaranja en un atinado lanzamiento directo a sus manos, sonriendo en un gesto de agradecimiento mientras seguía al ruso hasta su habitación

Brooklyn había estado demasiadas veces en esa casa que ya hasta se sentía como en su propio hogar, tanto como por el lugar al que había estado iendo desde que era un niño pequeño como por los padres de su amigo, quienes lo consideraban casi como un hijo, su amistad había crecido demasiado en esos años de infancia y adolescencia, y para Brooklyn aquel lugar era simplemente lo que si podía llamar _home sweet home, _a diferencia de lo que pasaba en la casa en donde supuestamente vivía, casi nunca veía a sus padres y por lo general parecía que solo él la habitaba, siempre solo y sin atención, pero sabia que siempre había podido contar con Yuriy como su fiel amigo.

Cerraron tras de si la puerta a pesar de que sabían estarían solos durante toda la tarde debido a los compromisos diplomáticos de los Ivanov, sin embargo a Yuriy le gustaba la tranquilidad que le brindaba su habitación, escuchando su música favorita y, por esta ocasión, teniendo al pelinaranja solo para él, en donde todo podía pasar esa tarde de verano.

Durante ese tiempo el pelirrojo se había dedicado por completo a su plan con Masefield, ciertas palabras, ciertos gestos, ciertas acciones contra el ojiverde que parecía más nervioso cada vez, y aquello en verdad le había arrancado algunas sonrisas triunfantes cada vez que su amigo se sonrojaba y refutaba el hecho.

-Toma Masefield –alargó su brazo para entregarle una pequeña bolsa de bombones de chocolate como los que vendían en el cine

-¡Vaya! ¡Si que me conoces! –sonreía felizmente por aquella golosina que no dudó en aceptar debido a la debilidad extrema que causaba en él- pero…. ¿A que se debe tanta atención de tu parte? –le miró con cierta desconfianza a pesar de todo- ¿Es acaso que intentas embriagarme de glucosa?

Masefield en verdad podía ser un genio cuando se lo proponía. ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido eso antes?. Yuriy sonrió con malicia cuando escuchó aquella frase, además de soltar una ligera risilla cuando aquella imagen se formó en su mente.

-¿Qué es lo divertido? –preguntó el ojiverde inocentemente llevando algunos malvaviscos a su boca

-No, nada, nada Brooklyn –trataba de aguantar su risa- mejor dime que tal están los chocolates… -se acercó lentamente gateando hasta el extremo opuesto donde estaba su amigo, aquella sonrisa gatuna y sus ojos afilados sobre su pequeña presa, y su voz tampoco era un gran alivio para un Brooklyn que parecía estar atrapado por las redes del ruso mientras observaba a su alrededor tratando de distraerse de aquel que venia acercándose con paso firme

-Buenos….mucho….-dudoso- ¿Quieres? –ofreciéndole

El ruso no dejaba de sonreír mientras se acercaba, quedando cerca del menor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mismo que le bastó para tomar con sus dedos una de las golosinas, la llevó hasta su boca con cierta sensualidad, como si jugase con él, comiéndolo y no, olfateando el aroma que despedía, cerraba los ojos y relamió sus labios cuando lo introdujo por fin a su boca

-Tienes razón, muy buenos realmente

Se inclinó hacia delante con lentitud hacia el cuerpo del menor, sin dejar en todo momento de observar los hermosos ojos verdes de su amigo, vaya…si…debía aceptarlo, es que Masefield realmente era bello, su apariencia física era atractiva aún cuando le costara aceptar que alguien podía tener el mismo estatus de belleza que él.

El inglés por su parte se quedó quieto un instante, sin saber que hacer ante la acción de Yuriy que le acorraló por ambos lados, quedando bajo sus brazos y con sus rostros cercanos, incluso era tal la cercanía que podía olfatear ese aliento a mentas mezclado con la esencia misma del cacao que despedían los malvaviscos. Yuriy ya estaba muy cerca…muy cerca…sentía su cuerpo pulsar debido a su ajetreado corazón, ¿Estaba asustado? ¿Nervioso?

-Disculpa….

Dijo Ivanov mientras sus labios se posaron casi en los del pelinaranja, solo una separación mínima entre ellos, entreabiertos, listos para cualquier acción.

-Tienes….un poco de chocolate en la mejilla –dijo en tono burlón mientras con su mano alcanzaba uno de los pañuelos desechables de una pequeña cajita que se hallaba exactamente detrás del inglés, retiró su cuerpo y le ofreció el pañuelo sin dejar de sonreír y lanzar alguna risilla de vez en cuando.

Brooklyn tomó el pañuelo de un modo algo brusco, no sabia si estaba molesto por la burla de su amigo…..¿O por otra cosa tal vez?, como fuere, Ivanov era un idiota.

-Ja ja, qué risa –sarcástico

-No te ofendas Masefield, es solo que luces muy gracioso así –siguió riendo, mas en su mente aquello le pareció realmente tierno, Brooklyn era todo un caso, simplemente un niño pequeño al cual abrazar, por mas difícil que le fuera creerse eso último.

-Al menos luzco bien así ¿no crees? –sonrió orgulloso de si mismo para tratar de salvar lo poco que quedaba de su ego, sin embargo fue él mismo quien comenzó a reir ante sus palabras, secundado de Yuriy mientras ambos terminaban arrojándose algunos de los cojines de su habitación.

-De acuerdo, lo siento –terminó por arrojarle un último almohadón mientras arreglaba un poco sus cabellos, aspiró profundamente para recobrar aire mientras ponía una de sus mejores sonrisas- mejor dime ¿Qué tal te va con tu novio?

Le costó, realmente le había costado mucho trabajo el haber realizado esa pregunta, en realidad no quería saber nada del tipo peliazul y mucho menos la serie de cosas melosas que probablemente Brooklyn diría sobre ello, sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, a sabiendas que podría ser un arma de doble filo, hizo la pregunta, tenia que enterarse de todo lo que pasaba entre ellos para hallar el momento adecuado para la culminación de su plan.

-Todo va bien –sonrió con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras agachaba la vista…pero….

Yuriy pensó que seria una conversación llena de cursilerías y de esa serie de cosas de las que su amigo era fanático, pero no fue hasta que escuchó el _pero_ salir de sus labios que toda su atención quedó para el ojiverde.

-¿Pero…? –se acercó un poco mas a su compañero sin dejar de sonreír con esa malicia propia de cuando algo no debe darte alegría pero lo hace

-Es muy lindo conmigo, tierno y respetuoso –sonriendo- además de que besa muy bien –sonrojándose aun más

-Pero… -volvió a cuestionar Yuriy, queriendo que Brooklyn retuviera su atención en la segunda parte de esa oración

-Pero…ese es precisamente el problema, me siento cohibido cuando comenzamos a besarnos, yo tengo poca experiencia en eso y siento que quizá no lo hago bien….a decir verdad me siento un poco avergonzado de ello –apenado- nunca antes había tenido un novio….

Yuriy sonrió ampliamente. Era verdad todo lo que decía su compañero y hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de que aquello era muy ventajoso. Enseguida su mente se iluminó con una idea que superaría por mucho a la de Bryan si es que resultaba como lo pensaba

El pelirrojo rió ligeramente tratando de contener una risa mayor, en cierto modo le causaba un poco de gracia, y hasta ternura su amigo ojiverde, el modo en que despertaba apenas su curiosidad e instinto sexual, todas aquellas cosas románticas y noviazgos y por supuesto, él, su mejor amigo, estaría allí para llevarle de la mano, paso a paso en aquella sensacional experiencia, quien mejor que él, la persona en quien mas confiaba para que se sintiera a gusto.

-No te preocupes Broo –pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, su tono demostraba una gran confianza y seguridad, sin dejar de lado esa carismática sonrisa- yo puedo ayudarte con eso

-¿En serio? –preguntó inocentemente sin apartarle la vista, pero su mirada era tan intensa que no puedo evitar bajar la suya..-¿Harías…eso…por mi?

-Pero claro amigo, para eso estoy aquí –susurró cerca de oído, su rostro estaba muy cerca de aquel chico, olfateando el aroma de sus cabellos con profundidad, haciéndole caer en una especie de sueño hipnotizante

-¡Gracias Yu! –de repente sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del ruso, queriendo agradecerle con un gesto lo que aquello significaba para él, estaba entusiasmado por el hecho y sabría que con Ivanov todo seria más fácil.

Yuriy quería abrazarle también, quería mantener aquel delicado y cálido cuerpo junto al suyo por mucho tiempo más, quería acariciar su espalda, que sus dedos se deslizaran tenazmente por su cuello y subir hasta donde su piel se erizaba con el tacto, quería que su rostro se enajenara con el del menor en una batalla donde sus alientos se fundieran en uno solo al compás de un beso, quería…..quería a Brooklyn, a su amigo, al zanahorio cursi, lo quería solo para él.

Pero aun no era tiempo….

Pero quizá hoy tendría una oportunidad de aproximarse un paso más a su meta…

El ruso optó solamente por dejarle un par de palmadas en la espalda, retirándole suavemente sin deja de mirarle fijamente. Su sonrisa se amplió.

-No tienes que agradecerme, lo hago por ti, por tu reputación –ríe ligeramente al ver el rostro del otro más que sonrojado

-De acuerdo- suspiró para bajarse el calor de las mejillas- y…¿Cuál es el plan, señor casanova?

-Mi plan –se enalteció al escuchar el adjetivo que el menor le confirió- es muy sencillo pero eficaz, te aseguro que te ayudará, y mucho Masefield

El rostro del ruso no puedo evitar mostrar una gran emoción, su sonrisa afilada mostrando la fila de dientes aperlados, sus ojos azulados mirándole en cada momento, su cuerpo acercándose nuevamente al del menor.

Con sutileza y lentitud le acorraló junto a la cama, aun sentados sobre la alfombra pero el pelinaranja recargado ligeramente sobre el taburete de su cama, mirando con atención las acciones del mayor, sorprendido e incauto pero sin poner un alto a todo ello. Yuriy se colocó frente suyo, subiendo una de sus manos por el cuello del inglés, suavemente casi en un roce, para alojarse en su mejilla y que sirviera de soporte, se acercó, sus labios estaban próximos a los de su amigo.

-Yu…¿Qué…haces..? –murmuró nervioso

-¿Qué hago? –repitió sin dejar su toque, su sonrisa era cautivadora y seductora- te ayudo amigo mío….

-Pero Yura….-ya estaba bastante sonrojado- ¿A que te refieres…con..ayuda?

Fue callado por el ruso cuando este le giró suavemente el rostro unos cuantos grados para ladearlo, colocándose en una posición más cómoda

-Te enseño como besar apropiadamente

Sus labios se unieron a los del menor de improviso, primeramente quedando sobre la comisura de los del inglés, quien aun permanecía con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Tras algunos segundos de un suave masaje, la boca del pelirrojo fue más atrevida e impuso mas fuerza en su ataque para obligar al otro a abrirle paso a su cavidad. Brooklyn permanecía quieto pero jamás negaba las acciones del ruso sobre él, estaba nervioso pero aquel toque no le era del todo mal, se sentía raro, extraño…diferente.

El ojiverde entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente al dejarse llevar por lo que en ese momento sentía, abrió mas sus labios para darle paso a su amigo, quien completó la intromisión de su lengua en un leve empujón, comenzando en su boca una pequeña batalla entre ellas, jugueteando, haciendo que ambos comenzaran a moverse suavemente por el ritmo de su beso.

Yuriy no podía pensar, no podía ser lógico en estos momentos en que estaba de esta forma con el objeto de su afecto, solo se dejaba llevar, sentía, hacía que sus acciones fueran lo que su cuerpo le mandaba que fueran, lo que sus hormonas le indicaba claro esta, pero mas que eso, era el momento en que, quizá única vez o la primera vez, podría llevar a cabo esta sensación. No podía mas ya, ese era su límite coherente en estos momentos.

Como deseó que Bryan estuviera presente en ese momento para poder tener alguna prueba incriminatoria de todo el asunto, pero esto, superaba por mucho cualquier otra idea o plan maquiavélico que hubiese sido elaborado.

El ruso se detuvo unos segundos antes de mover hacia atrás su cabeza, retirándose lentamente de aquellos labios embriagantes, no deseaba hacerlo pero, este plan requería de ciertas medida delicadas para su buen funcionamiento, aunque quizá ahora las cosas estaban por dar un giro estrepitoso. Yuriy seguía observando a su amigo aun con los ojos entrecerrados, aspirando, suspirando, tal vez era que aun estaba en un estado de letargo, cosa que quizá le convendría.

-¿Y bien Broo? –preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar sonrojarse para delatarse- ¿Aprendiste como debe hacerse?

El pelirrojo sonreía orgulloso, altivo, sabía que eso era uno de sus puntos fuertes en su atractivo y juegos de seducción.

-Si..si…-se sonrojó inevitablemente, aunque realmente no tenia mucha idea de qué procesaba en ese momento su cabeza y si decía cosas coherentes- ya…creo que ya vi como….-se aclaró la garganta- mejor continuemos con el trabajo o no terminaremos para mañana, aun nos falta mucho…

El pelinaranja lucía nervioso, torpe, sus reflejos decrecieron y sus mejillas parecían un par de tomates, su manera de hablar nerviosa, distrayendose con el paso de las hojas de su libro y el hecho de evitar su mirada, todo eso hizo crecer en Yuriy una pequeña pero factible esperanza de que las cosas estuviesen mejorando….tal vez entonces no tendría que llegar al extremo en su plan.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente Ivanov llegaba como siempre con tiempo de anticipación al colegio, permanecía sentado en las bancas del patio central en espera del inicio de la jornada escolar y, por supuesto, de que llegara Brooklyn, como todas las mañanas lo hacia desde hace varios años.

Pero esa mañana ya daban las ocho en punto y el ojiverde aún no aparecía por la puerta, eso extrañó al ruso, pero por razones equivocadas, esta vez pensaba que quizá su amigo se hubiese de nuevo _fugado_ con aquel tipo que hacia llamar su novio. Cerró los ojos por un momento temiendo lo peor, su corazón latió aprisa mientras trataba de desengañar a su mente y dejar de ser tan paranoico….pero…después de lo de ayer….¡Que demonios!, no creería que Brooklyn estuviese con aquel sujeto aun después del beso de ayer, no, simplemente no podía ser que le fuese tan indiferente, él había sentido algo muy distinto ayer, había percibido en Brooklyn algo que le había dado una sutil esperanza.

Y casi como si lo hubiese pedido por arte de magia, el susodicho atravesó las rejas del Instituto, caminando presuroso hacia el pelirrojo, quien enseguida recuperó su altivo porte, sonriendo ampliamente ante la llegada del menor. Al menos por hoy estaba tranquilo de que no había pasado la noche en otro lugar.

-Llegas tarde Masefield…

-Lo se….-venia casi corriendo, agitado, con algunos libros en su mano y el peinado alborotado- se me hizo un poco tarde, mi despertador no sonó..

-Pues vamos, que tu clase ya debió haber comenzado hace algunos minutos

-Espera Yuu….

-¿Qué sucede Broo? –se giró hacia su amigo, quien desde que llegó había evitado todo contacto visual con él- ¿Acaso olvidaste algún libro en tu casa?

-No…no es eso.. solo quería…agradecerte por lo de ayer, por enseñarme….como besar –seguía sin mirarle pero una sonrisilla se dibujó en sus labios, así como nuevamente aquel sonrojar apareció en sus mejillas

-No fue nada Broo…para eso estamos los amigos ¿no crees? –le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de sonar seductor

-Si, es verdad….bueno….me adelantaré…..¡te veré en Matemáticas! –hizo una señal de despedida co la mano y salió corriendo hacia el edificio contiguo en donde tenía su primer clase del día.

Vaya, vaya….esto iba muy bien. Más que bien si podía decirlo. Notaba algo diferente en su amigo, algo de lo que pudo darse cuenta tan pronto terminó aquel beso del día de ayer. Sonrió ampliamente para si mismo, sabia que esto seria un nuevo comienzo.

-Vaya sonrisa que traes hoy pelirrojo, al parecer algo muy bueno sucedió –pasó su brazo por los hombros de su compatriota- ¿Acaso el zanahorio por fin te rechazó? -el rostro burlón de Kuznetzov se asomó justo en el momento, el lavanda le había dado alcance y había sido testigo de todo lo acontecido en ese breve momento

-Si supieras Bryan –sonrió orgulloso mientras caminaba con el mayor- de hecho, creo que ya no necesitaré más de tus servicios Kuznetzov –se deshizo del agarre- tengo todo bajo control ahora

-¿Ah si? Pareces tener mucha confianza en ti mismo Yura, pero si es lo que deseas….-sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño objeto rojizo con conexión usb en uno de sus lados- eso si, te advierto que no hay reembolsos ni devoluciones, hemos saldado nuestra cuenta- entregándole en la mano el pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento- Que tengas suerte Ivanov…ojala tu confianza sea firme y estés en lo cierto jeje

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras se retiraba hacia su salón de clases. El pelirrojo flaqueó solo por un segundo, una sola fracción de segundo le había bastado para titubear y sentir que su confianza tambaleaba. No es que no estuviera seguro de lo que hacia, pero…..

-Espera…Bryan….

-¿Si, dime Yuriy? –respondió sin dejar esa sonrisa de lado

-Solo por si acaso…..da el siguiente paso –le entregó de nuevo el dispositivo rojo junto con un trozo de papel en donde venia escrita una dirección de correo electrónico- ya sabes que hacer…

-Ya que ya has pagado por adelantado….esta bien, tú mandas _jefe..._

_Continuará..._

NOTAS: *_home sweet home_ – (inglés) significa: hogar, dulce hogar

* * *

**Nyu:** XD ah perdón perdón!, por...la tardanza y por haberlo cortado asi jeje ñ_ñ, pero es que debia dejarlo asi para continuación n.n, pero, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo, ya hay mas acción jaja XD, y sip, pues ya vas viendo cual es el papel de Bryan en todo esto ñ_ñ  
Espero que sea de tu agrado =D, mira que no me fue fácil escribir ciertas partes...se me cortaba de repente la idea y mi cerebro ya no queria cooperar u_u, pero salió! muaja, ya quedó! n.n

**Suly Kuznetzov:** Hola! =D, jeje, gracias por tus lindos comentarios! XD, si, el libro...tu sabes...esas tretas de escuela jeje, hay que ingeniarselas a veces XD, Muchas gracias! :3, he aqui la continuación!, espero te guste n.n

**rouse malfoy:** Hola! n.n, muchas gracias por tu comentario! me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado =D, he aqui otro capitulo, espero te guste! n.n, Saludos!

**Kimiko Ivanov:** Hola!, ahh, mil disculpas -.-, no, para nada me he olvidado de todos ustedes que leen mis fics y me dan su apoyo =D, al contrario, los tengo muy presentes, pero ya ves, luego la inspiración no quiere cooperar -_-, muchas gracias por tu review n.n, espero te guste este nuevo capitulo =D


	4. Deleite

**Nota**: Un capítulo más, lamento la tardanza para actualizar pero además de mucho trabajo he tenido algunos conflictos personales que me han dejado fuera la inspiración. El siguiente capítulo será ya el final y veremos que sucederá, sinceramente no me termina de gustar pero me he sentido más segura en mi escritura en estos días, ojalá me puedan dar su pinión al respecto.

**Dedicado**: a Nyu Leonhart, por su cumpleaños. (espero que siga siendo de tu agrado XD)

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

**Mentiras Carmín**

Por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

**_Capitulo 4: Deleite_**

...

Parecía que todo había sido solo un sueño. ¿En verdad lo habría soñado todo?. No, no podía ser así, ¿o si no entonces por qué conservaba aún en sus labios el sabor a dulce impregnando de Brooklyn?. No, claro que no. Todo había sido verdad, había besado a su mejor amigo el día de ayer y su plan seguía saliendo a la perfección, en poco tiempo llegaría a su meta.

Sonrió satisfecho. No sabia por qué pero hoy había amanecido de un muy buen humor, se dio una ducha y se alistó para la escuela, hoy tenía un examen muy difícil pero nada de lo que pasara le borraría el semblante.

En algunos minutos más llegó por fin al Instituto, esperando en la entrada, como cada mañana, a su amigo. Las 8:05 en el reloj y el susodicho no llegaba, los cinco minutos de tolerancia ya habían pasado y tenía que entrar ahora o su historial perfecto de asistencia a la clase de Biología se vería manchado.

─Quizá se quedó dormido ─intuía el pelirrojo mientras sacaba su celular y le escribía un mensaje de texto─. No habría de qué preocuparse ¿cierto?. Y es que prefería no pensar en las posibles razones de que Brooklyn no asistiera hoy a clases, entre ellas, que se hubiera fugado con ese que llamaba su novio en alguna cita romántica…no, no…imposible.

El ruso suspiró hondamente, las clases se habían pasado demasiado lentas y en cierto modo era que extrañaba a Brooklyn, definitivamente nada era igual si no estaba él a su lado, al menos para alegrarle el día con alguna de sus tonterías u ocurrencias.

En cuanto la campana sonó, salió corriendo del colegio, tomando entre sus manos su celular para marcar a su amigo. Tres tonos pero no contestó, le mandaba directamente al buzón de mensajes. Colgó y volvió a marcar, pero de nuevo sin éxito.

─¡Oye, pelirrojo! ─escuchó la voz grave de Kuzntezov a sus espaldas─ ¿En dónde se metió el _zanahorio_? No lo vi en ninguna clase ─preguntó en un tono algo burlón.

─Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber….ni siquiera contestó mi mensaje ─mirando su celular buscando llamadas o mensajes nuevos, quizá no lo habría escuchado.

─Pues con razón estuviste muy serio todo el día.

─¿Necesitabas algo más? ─preguntó con una mueca que denotaba su disgusto.

─Pero qué delicado eres pelirrojo ─seguía sin quitar esa sonrisa socarrona─ yo solo me preocupaba por ti…─sarcástico─ pero en fin, solo te venía a decir que el trabajo quedó hecho desde ayer.

─¿Lo enviaste todo?.

─Todo lo que había ─le devolvió la usb sin perder el semblante malicioso─ estaré esperando mi paga.

─Claro, claro, no te preocupes…convenenciero ─musitando esto último solo para si mientras Bryan se despedía alejándose─ ahora solo debo esperar a que haga efecto…

Y de repente todo cobró sentido. Bryan le dijo que había cumplido con el trabajo, al pie de la letra y como se lo había indicado. Entonces la posibilidad estaba latente.

El pelirrojo corrió presuroso hacia la casa de Brooklyn, llegando al rumbo donde se hallaba una hermosa y enorme casa blanca con acabados victorianos. Tocó el timbre un par de veces, esperando aproximadamente unos diez minutos para volver a tocar. Pero el resultado era el mismo que el del teléfono, nadie contestaba. Marcó de nuevo con su celular pero esta vez llamó directamente al número de la casa.

─Brooklyn ¿en donde rayos estás?─ musitó con desespero cuando solo escuchó a la contestadora de la familia Masefield. A estas alturas ya no sabía qué pensar y no sabía en donde más pudiera hallarse su amigo. Se sentó frente a la reja de su casa, le esperaría hasta que llegara, mientras, tomó su teléfono y marcó una y otra vez a su celular.

─_Yura…_─finalmente escuchó la voz de su amigo─. Enseguida se puso de pie como una reacción natural para buscarlo.

─Broo…¿estás bien?─preguntó el ruso, sabiendo que ese tono no era común en su amigo, sonaba triste y desganado.

─_No….. no lo estoy_─Yuriy le escuchó sollozar del otro lado del teléfono.

─¿En dónde te encuentras? …Iré por ti─ comenzó a andar sin rumbo aún.

─_Estoy…─_suspira─ …_en el único lugar en donde podría sentirme bien en estos momentos…_

Colgó. Ivanov supo enseguida en dónde quedaba ese lugar, por lo cual partió rápidamente para llegar a él. Debía haberlo adivinado desde un principio, el lugar secreto de Brooklyn, al cual iba desde muy pequeño, el mismo lugar donde lo conoció y donde se hicieron amigos, ese lugar que les brindaba toda clase de recuerdos y que, por alguna razón, para el inglés significaba mucho.

Su reloj no avanzó más de diez minutos cuando por fin llegó al punto de entrada de aquel sitio. Un pequeño y discreto jardín situado a poco más de cinco cuadras de la casa de Brooklyn, escondido entre un par de bellas y amplias construcciones que daban estilo al viejo barrio europeo en el cual vivía su amigo. Se adentró por entre ese estrecho pasillo de adoquines, adornado por arbustos y grandes robles que tapaban con sus ramas parte del camino, dándole un toque de misticismo al lugar, rodeado de rosales, jazmines y algunas no me olvides que desprendían un delicioso aroma mezclado con la humedad del ambiente fresco. Y Allí al fondo, en una especie de pequeña cueva creada naturalmente por las ramas de un viejo fresno, estaba Brooklyn, sentado y aprisionando sus rodillas entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro entre ellas.

Yuriy lo recordaba exactamente a como lo había visto hacia diez años antes. El mismo lugar, la misma posición, quizá el mismo dolor y las mismas lágrimas. Esa tarde de abril Ivanov encontró al pequeño Brooklyn de seis años llorando entre aquellos árboles, parecía un simple niñito solitario al cual le había tendido la mano acompañada de una hermosa y sincera sonrisa, algunos minutos después su mundo se alegró cuando su amistad nació, una que hasta ahora prevalecía.

─Broo...─le llamó por su nombre mientras se arrodillaba a su altura─. No hizo nada más, pues esperaba que su amigo se sintiera con la suficiente confianza como para comenzar a hablar él mismo en el momento en que estuviera seguro de ello. Solo quería que supiera que estaba allí para él, sin importar cuanto tiempo tomase.

Tras algunos minutos el chico de cabellos naranja por fin reaccionó y, dando un hondo suspiro, elevó por fin la mirada. Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda lucían mucho más claros que de costumbre, tornándose en un color verde limón debido al efecto de las lágrimas que aun seguían fluyendo.

─Él terminó conmigo… ─musitó, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Evidentemente Yuriy supo que se refería al tipo aquel que tenía, o tuvo, por novio, que aquella relación ya estaba rota. Y todo eso solo quería decir una cosa, que su plan había tenido éxito rotundo.

─Lo siento mucho amigo ─posó una mano sobre su hombro─. Nunca creyó que aquella frase, tan planeada durante algunos días, sonaría tan real como la había dicho ahora.

Claro que lo sentía, y mucho, pues aún a pesar de que sabía que ahora ya tenía el camino libre para _recuperar_ a Brooklyn, también le dolía verle en ese estado de sufrimiento, uno que no valía la pena ciertamente. Eso no era lo que quería a final de cuentas, que Brooklyn saliera herido a costa de su plan, pero también suponía que era algo que quizá no podría evitar y aun así él estaría ahí para consolarle.

─¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ─se sentó frente suyo─ ayer estaba todo bien ¿no es así?.

No es que Ivanov fuera insensible al querer hablar sobre ello en un momento así pero debía estar al tanto de todos y cada uno de los detalles del plan y de cómo es que había funcionado algo que había surgido de la simplona mente de Kuzntezov.

─No lo se….realmente no lo se ─limpió sus lágrimas pero su semblante aun era pálido e irreconocible sin esa sonrisa característica─ solo dijo que se había decepcionado de mi…¡dijo que era un mentiroso y que solo jugaba con él!.

Y fue allí cuando Masefield no pudo hablar más pues un nudo se hizo en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo, cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a su rostro.

─¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿te dio alguna razón para haberte llamado así?

─No… es decir, si ─corrigió enseguida, su rostro estaba rojo por el llanto─ dijo algo muy estúpido acerca…de ti y de mi ─intentó reir y desvió su mirada cuando fue la del mismo Yuriy la que la encaró.

─¿Qué dijo ese idiota acerca de nosotros? ─le tomó por el mentó para que le mirara y hablara.

─Nada, es una tontería, ya no importa mas…olvídalo, es un idiota.

─Brooklyn, dímelo.

─suspiró pesadamente─ él dijo que….─bajó la mirada mientras jugueteaba con el pañuelo en sus manos─…dijo que lo estaba engañando contigo, que tú y yo teníamos una relación ¿puedes creerlo? ─rió ante sus palabras, le sonaba ridículo ese hecho─ dijo que le mentí sobre que nosotros solo éramos amigos.

Yuriy tenía demasiadas ganas de sonreír ante el hecho, pero no podía hacerlo por razones obvias, aunque quizá aquello no hubiera estado nada mal, improvisar un poco y aprovechar la situación. Pero era mejor esperar un poco más, aún no sabía muy bien cual era el pensamiento de Brooklyn ante todo lo sucedido, pero aquel destello de nerviosismo que notó en su amigo cuando se refirió a los dos le dio algo más que solo una simple esperanza.

─Ese tipo es solo un idiota, no vale la pena ─habló tras algunos segundos cruzándose de brazos, su semblante era serio─ estas mejor sin él…─pero nuevamente Brooklyn comenzó a sollozar.

─Ni siquiera me explicó la razón, no se por qué dijo todo eso…no es…justo, Yura…

Y lo siguiente que el ruso vio fueron los cabellos de Brooklyn fundirse contra su rostro. Se le había abrazado a su cuerpo sin aviso, lo cual le había sorprendido un poco al inicio, pero no puso objeción alguna mientras era él mismo quien le tomaba en brazos y correspondía al contacto. El cuerpo del más joven parecía estremecerse cuando el llanto le sorprendió, Yuriy al notarlo imprimió un poco más de fuerza en su agarre.

─No vale la pena y lo sabes ─dio un par de palmadas en su espalda y tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza de voluntad para que sus manos no bajaran más de lo debido. Aún se preguntaba por qué hasta la debilidad de las lágrimas de Brooklyn le podían conmover de sobremanera.

Pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Ahora todo dependía de él, tenía el camino libre nuevamente, con un Brooklyn sumamente vulnerable, y hasta cierto punto manipulable, del cual sacaría el provecho necesario para convencerlo de que lo mejor era estar a su lado, claro, su validez de tiempo era la garantía y se escudaba en eso para argumentar a su favor, aún así, había hecho algo sucio y recriminable. No quería verlo así, quizá había caído muy bajo por los hechos, pero en la guerra y el amor todo se valía ¿o no? O si no, al tipo aquel que había inventado semejante refrán le estaría esperando en los infiernos para pagar por sus pecados todos juntos.

Tal vez muchos le preguntarían a Ivanov que cómo es que podía conciliar el sueño por las noches sabiendo lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo. Y Yuriy respondería simplemente que no lo haría, que no podría dormir sabiendo que lastimó a la persona que amaba, pero precisamente por ello es que no dormiría, porque estaría allí, a su lado, para cuidarle y vigilarle el sueño, estando siempre en vela para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Tal vez esa sería la manera en como tendría que pagar por sus pecados.

Y así, evidentemente, Yuriy no pudo dormir esa noche. Pero nada tenía que ver con el hecho de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido y ahora sintiera el remordimiento cruzar por su mente, además, el resultado no dependía del todo de él, y es que, vamos, que no era ningún acertijo de nivel cuántico el descubrir cómo había funcionado el sencillamente ingenuo plan de Kuznetzov.

No, no había sido el hecho de que Bryan la hiciera de fotógrafo infraganti y captara todos y cada uno de esos momentos comprometedores que Yuriy se hubiera encargado de crear con Brooklyn para que pareciera algo que no era, y mucho menos el hecho de que el mismo Bryan, por orden de Ivanov claro está, mandara esa evidencia directamente al corre electrónico del novio en cuestión.

Nada de eso. El verdadero nudo del plan estaba en pensar en la clase de idiota que creería esas jugarretas de telenovela barata, qué persona se confiaría de una serie de imágenes, tomadas por quién sabe quién y mandadas por quién sabe quién más y con qué fin.

Obvio, el susodicho debía ser un completo idiota para creerlo porque había funcionado, y así fue como Brooklyn se encontró de nuevo libre. Sin embargo, Yuriy le daba cierto crédito al tipo aquel, pues pudo notar que lo que sentía por su amigo parecía ser real, los celos pueden llegar a cegar hasta el más maduro y experimentado cuando de creer que no eres el único en la vida de los demás se trata. Lástima por el otro, pero ahora él sería el único en la vida de Masefield, se había ganado ese derecho.

El molesto reloj sonó y el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, un día más de clases, pero esta vez estaba usualmente contento, aún tras haber pasado la noche despierto pensando en sus futuros planes para con Brooklyn, ayer lo había dejado en su casa con un poco más de ánimo después de haber disfrutado de un delicioso helado cubierto de chocolate y malvaviscos, el favorito de su amigo. Le había esbozado una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa antes de despedirse, Yuriy creyó entonces que las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo.

Se alistó y salió rápidamente para tratar de interceptarlo, recorriendo el mismo camino que generalmente pasaban al cruzar el parque central que conectaba sus vecindarios, pero al igual que ayer, tampoco lo había visto llegar.

─Y ahora en dónde se supone que estás…–murmuró sacando su celular para mensajearle.

─Ya se que me buscas Ivanov, pero aún así te costará más dinero que el de ayer para que te haga caso.

Esa voz ostentosa y la carcajada que le siguió solo podían ser de una persona. Yuriy ni siquiera se inmutó en mirarle, bufó algo molesto y le apartó de un codazo en cuanto el platinado le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

─¿Y a ti qué te sucede? Ayer parecías de tan buen humor con lo del plan.

─Lo tenía hasta que llegaste tú ─mencionó en tono mordaz debido a que ya estaba molesto y preocupado por Brooklyn─. Su compatriota ruso sonrió burlón en cuanto pudo echar una mirada al mensaje que escribía.

─¿Así que el _zanahorio_ no se ha reportado? Tal vez se la pensó mejor y se fugó con el ingenuo de su…¿debo decir la palabra novio aún?.

Yuriy casi tira su celular al suelo en cuanto escuchó de los labios de Kuznetzov la posibilidad latente, porque aún era posible ¿no?. Claro que no, ni loco es que Brooklyn iría a rogarle al tipo aquel, buscando darle la explicación que no existía, no, no podría ser por el estado en como lo encontró ayer. Ya todo estaba acabado entre ellos, tenia la certeza.

─Deberías callarte idiota ─amenazó, sus ojos afilados hicieron contacto con el peligris que no retrocedió ni un solo paso cuando el menor se le acercó.

─Quisiera ver que me obligaras a hacerlo ─había colocado una mano sobre su chaqueta cuando sintió la vibración y el sonido clásico de mensaje del móvil del pelirrojo─ Te salvó la campana Yura.

El mayor sonrió satisfecho soltándole amablemente y hasta tomándose el tiempo de acomodarle la corbata del uniforme mientras se retiraba. Ivanov lanzó un par de palabras en ruso, que bien podrían haber sido insultos debido a que Bryan había respondido con una seña obscena dirigida a él.

Pero aún con el trago amargo pudo respirar tranquilo. El mensaje provenía de Brooklyn y le decía que había llegado más temprano a la escuela y que le esperaría tras los robles del patio central, que tenía algo que decirle. Extraño mensaje, pensó, generalmente Brooklyn solía ser muy elocuente aún en los textos, pero esta ocasión había usado muy pocas palabras, directo a la idea.

Tras algunas horas de agonía e incertidumbre, Yuriy se encaminó hacia el lugar pactado. Supo que tendría que esperar hasta el receso, pues por lo que había escrito no tenía intención de asistir a clases con él el día de hoy. Cruzó las canchas de basquetbol y dio la vuelta en donde estaban los árboles para dar a un edificio de mantenimiento, buscando los inconfundibles cabellos naranja de su compañero, listo para consolarlo.

─¿Broo?─ se sobresaltó cuando el inglés le tomó por los hombros con rapidez, girándolo y empujándolo contra la pared, golpeándose levemente la espalda debido a la brusquedad del movimiento.

Sus rostros habían quedado demasiado cerca, el menor le acosaba con la mirada que se asomaba tras esos mechones rebeldes de cabello, pero la sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios fue lo que realmente atrapó su atención.

─¿Estás bien? ─titubeó, no estaba seguro de si esa era la pregunta que debía hacer.

─De maravilla ─respondió lentamente y con voz grave, como si degustara las palabras─ ¿Y tú?

Y amplió la sonrisa, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha sin dejar de observarle atentamente, parecía como un animal salvaje examinando cautelosamente a la presa antes de lanzarse por ella para devorarla. Incluso a Yuriy le pareció haber visto en esos carnosos labios un desdén de perversidad.

─Bien─ fue lo primero que salió de su boca frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión. Quiso librarse del pesado yugo pero Brooklyn le tenía preso entre ambos brazos recargados sobre la pared─ ¿Y qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?.

─Yuriy, Yuriy ─había suspirado su nombre con tal deseo que al pelirrojo casi se le enchina la piel con esa voz─ ¿Acaso no puedo deleitarme la vista con mi mejor amigo?.

Algo no estaba bien aquí. Esos ojos esmeraldas tenían un brillo maligno en ellos cuando movió la mano para rozarle la mejilla en una caricia, sus dedos delinearon los pómulos para llegar hasta sus labios en un movimiento provocador. Alerta.

Sabía de antemano que Brooklyn nunca había sido alguien relativamente normal, y no lo decía simplemente porque tenía un carácter especial ni por ser del tipo extraño que tenía gustos inusuales, como consumir cantidades industriales de azúcar o ser el amante de la naturaleza estilo princesa de cuento. Su rasgo distintivo venía de mucho más atrás, Brooklyn sufría de algún trastorno raro de personalidad que le habían diagnosticado a temprana edad, algo en su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente y le hacia tener esos episodios en los que cambiaba de estados de ánimo o de personalidad, a veces podía ser la persona más dulce y amable del mundo y, en otras tantas, ser el mayor desgraciado hijo de puta con que se hubiera topado, y darte miedo, en verdad, miedo. Había sido testigo de muchos de ellos, aunque últimamente eso ya no había sucedido con tanta frecuencia, los medicamentos, algunas terapias, quizá incluso su misma amistad le había ayudado a manejarlo.

¿Sería acaso que lo sucedido el día de ayer le hubiera afectado tanto para estar en alguno de esos episodios?. Por su bien, Yuriy esperaba que no fuera así, de menos que pudiera ser capaz de controlarlo, o en su defecto, seguirle el juego. Sería interesante saber hacia donde iba esa actitud.

─Que…¿acaso el helado de ayer no fue suficiente y quieres más?─ le sonrió burlón enfocando a sus ojos, se cruzó de brazos recargándose sobre la pared con comodidad.

─Si, no estaría mal, pero en estos momentos hay algo que quiero más que un helado.

Brooklyn acercó su rostro al de su compañero, aun ladeaba su cabeza como queriendo encontrar un ángulo preciso y cómodo, su vista apuntaba ahora a los rasgos finos del ruso, los repasaba minuciosamente mientras sus cabellos tocaban la piel del otro. Ivanov no se movía, quería seguir guardando la postura ante la versión maligna de Brooklyn que ahora le acechaba, pero sinceramente se la estaba poniendo bastante difícil, sentir el aliento a mentas chocar contra su rostro le hacía estremecer.

Masefield le mostró la lengua en un movimiento sutil y fugaz, pero ésta había rozado sus labios como si le hubiera dado apenas una pequeña probada, preparándose para idear de qué manera comer el manjar delante suyo. Yuriy, por instinto, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás en su reducido espacio, el cual le hizo golpearse la cabeza contra la pared que hasta hubo emitido un sonido hueco.

No es que no lo quisiera, al contrario, si por eso se había metido en ese plan ideado como por niños de primaria. Era solo que no se esperaba que las cosas dieran este giro.

─Hey, no te asustes Yura ─rió suavemente acercándose a su oído─ no iba a morderte…o quizás si, nunca se sabe…

Esa voz, su voz, siendo tan seductora como pocas veces la imaginó. No sabía si estar agradecido o preocupado por lo que quizá seguiría. Pero por hoy, o por el momento, ya era suficiente del juego, ya iba a terminar el receso y tendría que regresar a clases, una vez fuera entonces si se encargaría de charlar ampliamente con él y con ese intento de actitud que traía, tenía que hacerlo para saber como jugaría sus piezas de ahora en adelante.

─¿Yo? ¿asustado? ¿y de ti? ─ahora él reía─ de verdad tienes problemas Masefield…

Intentó salir de aquellos brazos pero no pudo, el chico de cabellos naranja le sujetó por la muñeca y le pegó de nuevo contra la pared, sus bocas se encontraron mientras Brooklyn le besaba con algo de fuerza dejando que fuera su lengua la que se pegara a la ajena, degustando su cavidad y forcejeando con los movimientos involuntarios del ruso ante la sorpresa. Apenas y le dejaba espacio para respirar pero ninguno parecía querer separarse a pesar de las circunstancias.

─¿Y ahora quién es el que tiene los problemas? ¿Eh Yura?.

Le esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras le soltaba, yéndose al escuchar el timbre del fin del receso. Fue Ivanov quien ahora le detuvo tomándole por el brazo y obligándole a retroceder para ser ahora él quien le besara intensamente por algunos breves segundos. Se separaron y sonrieron como si hubiesen desatado con ello algún cauce dentro de sus cuerpos, Brooklyn se relamió los labios en una actitud demasiado tentadora que originó en el otro una lasciva mirada.

No se dirigieron la palabra en lo que restó de las clases, simplemente se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse o tocarse, alguna risilla cómplice solo cuando cruzaban la vista por descuido, pero sus rostros estaban sumamente tranquilos y como si nada hubiera pasado. Apenas sonó la campana de salida y ambos chicos tomaron sus cosas para salir del salón, el menor se adelantó no sin antes haberle rozado la mano en un fugaz movimiento al pasar tan cerca suyo, a propósito claro estaba. Yuriy entendió eso como un _te espero afuera y no tardes._

Se encaminaron juntos y sin algún rumbo, ninguno preguntó, ninguno sugirió, ninguno habló; permanecieron en silencio total mirando a sus alrededores como si fuera la primera vez que pasaban por todos esos lugares que a diario recorrían. Yuriy no estaba seguro de qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo en estos momentos, y a ciencia cierta, él tampoco estaba seguro de sus propios pensamientos, solo sabía que estaba en un extraño pero placentero estado de excitación pasiva que tal vez en cualquier momento explotaría.

Llegaron tras veinte minutos a la casa de Masefield, dejaron sus mochilas sobre los muebles de la sala estilo victoriano que sus padres, tradicionalistas del modo inglés, habían comprado en una subasta de aquellas en donde te cobraban hasta por las sillas en las que se sentaban los aristócratas que acudían a derrochar su dinero.

Brooklyn se quitó el saco del uniforme y lo dejó caer al suelo en un movimiento elegante que a Yuriy le pareció más una especie de baile exótico, se quitó la corbata y la colgó sobre el pasamanos de la escalera mientras comenzaba a subirla, escalón por escalón, sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

─Ven, sube ─el ruso le siguió sin protestar, parecía que sus piernas se movían solas por el impulso de la orden más que por su voluntad.

Brooklyn cerró la puerta tras de si para lanzarse sin aviso al cuello de su amigo, le dejó algunos besos por toda la piel hasta llegar a su mentón, el cual mordisqueó con un poco de fiereza. Tal fue el impulso que terminó por tirar a Yuriy sobre la cama boca arriba, el cual se llevó al otro por inercia para quedar por debajo de su cuerpo. Los mechones naranjas de cabello caían sobre su rostro, tocándolo y erizándole la piel mientras sus besos ahora se hallaban sobre sus labios sin dejarle reaccionar a tiempo.

─Broo….─alcanzó a decir en cuanto éste le dejó espacio libre mientras bajaba nuevamente por su cuello, una mano ya se había colado por debajo de su camisa─ ¿qué haces? ─musita─ Oye ¿qué haces?─repitió al sentir un cosquilleo demasiado pronto en su vientre─ Brooklyn

Y Yuriy reaccionó, por fin, después de un lapso de éxtasis que había comenzado desde aquel beso a medio día y que se había extendido hasta segundos después de haber sentido la mano suave y cálida de su compatriota inglés recorrerle la piel de la parte baja de su abdomen.

─¿Sucede algo Yura? ─sonreía como un demonio en cacería de almas─. Relamió sus labios tenuemente sin dejar de mirar a los irises cristalinos del ruso, parecía estar disfrutando el observarle en cada movimiento y gesto que emitía.

─¿Qué te sucede a ti? estás muy…cambiado─ dudó de la última palabra, el adjetivo _libidinoso_ era un poco más próximo a lo que en realidad veía en él, y aún se quedaba corta la descripción.

─¿Y eso te molesta? ─sus labios se acercaron de nuevo tratando de capturar los ajenos en un sencillo juego de _a que no me atrapas─ _porque a mí para nada, me siento excelente el día de hoy.

Y ese jueguito de su amigo surtió efecto porque, efectivamente, sus labios no lo atraparon, fueron los de Brooklyn los que le habían atrapado a él en un beso profundo, de esos que te roban hasta el aliento en una sola bocanada. Brooklyn se dejó caer contra el ruso manteniéndolo decúbito supino mientras el otro sólo se dejaba hacer, estaba demasiado confundido por el momento y por el quién como para pensar en el por qué.

Se separaron por la falta natural de aire pero ni eso logró apartar el rostro del menor en busca de más ante un estupefacto pelirrojo al que le costaba reaccionar a tiempo.

─No me molesta, al contrario Masefield, al fin descubro tu verdadera personalidad .

Y Yuriy le sonrió casi con la misma malicia que el otro venía derrochando desde aquel intervalo en el descanso. Y es que no se estaría haciendo del rogar cuando tenía por fin lo que tanto había buscado justo encima de él, hubiera preferido mas bien debajo, pero bueno, que no se puede tener todo en la vida y en bandeja de plata como en esta ocasión.

Brooklyn le mordió suavemente el par de dedos que se habían pasado por sus labios en un intento de caricia sana, y por un breve instante el ruso agradeció que su mejor amigo nunca hubiese conocido el significado de _sano_ en ninguna de sus connotaciones.

─Solo dime algo ─preguntó mientras el menor ya de nuevo atacaba su cuello y sus manos se desviaban a lugares en los que Yuriy jamás imaginó que podía sentirse tan bien como ahora─ mera…curiosidad ─suspiró─ ¿a qué se debe esta nueva faceta?.

─Qué aburrido eres cuando solo hablas y hablas ¿alguna vez te lo dije? ─bufó sin perder su objetivo y se acercó hasta su oído para lamerle─ pero si quieres saberlo, solo se vive una vez y la vida es para disfrutarse, me cansé de sentir como estúpido y ahora solo actuaré sin importarme las consecuencias _honey…_

Creyó llegar a un punto en el que no le escucharía debido a las caricias que el otro le daba, sin embargo despertó de su trance cuando la fuerza sobre sus muñecas se incrementó notablemente para aprisionarle causando un ligero entumecimiento de sus dedos por la falta de circulación, una mordida, esta vez clavando los dientes con fuerza en la base de su cuello, fue suficiente para activar de nuevo su alerta.

Y entonces notaba que Brooklyn, su Brooklyn tierno y sensible que no dañaría ni al más pequeño ser de este mundo, estaba ahora emergiendo como lo que quizá siempre fue, el ser de obscuridad que se escudaba en la pureza de los sentimientos para atraer a sus víctimas y mantenerlas cerca hasta que hubiese el detonante que lo dejara libre. Lo intuía, no era posible que alguien, con la vida solitaria y llena de rechazos que llevaba su amigo, pudiera vivir tan serenamente como lo hacia, en algún punto ese mundo de cristal, creado por el demonio de su enfermedad, se rompería en mil pedazos y desencadenaría lo que estaba a punto de ser testigo.

Yuriy lo sabía y aún así se había arriesgado a tentarle, y lo hizo y lo liberó, y sin embargo no estaba arrepentido de ello. Solo esperaba poder controlar el cauce a su manera.

Su cuerpo se relajó un momento para retomar fuerza, se abrazó a la espalda del menor intentando en un movimiento girarlo para contrarrestar las posiciones, Brooklyn, al darse cuenta de ello, impuso más fuerza a su cuerpo tensándolo y oprimiendo al otro contra las sábanas de la cama. Sonrió y lamió la mejilla del pelirrojo.

─Ni lo imagines Ivanov, que hoy mando yo.

De acuerdo. No es que le gustara estar debajo pero esa mirada astuta y llena de lujuria le habían hecho los músculos como de gelatina, ese tono de voz ronco y casi en un susurro terminó por inyectarle el sedante necesario para redimirse ante un Brooklyn impaciente. Total, no había nada de malo en probar algo distinto, si no le gustaba esa posición bien podría _vengarse_ en la siguiente ronda, aunque eso si, no se la pondría fácil. Cuestión de orgullo.

Ya ni siquiera hubo necesidad de hablar o protestar, sus miradas se encontraron y entendieron qué era lo que cada uno buscaba en ese momento, casualmente lo mismo. Brooklyn seguía con su ronda de besos apasionados y un toque de salvajismo, sus manos le tomaban por las caderas y las frotaba ante la insistencia de querer cada vez más. Yuriy lo entendía porque él había estado sufriendo ese mismo síndrome desde hacía quien sabe cuánto, y por ello imitaba su acto, una de sus manos bajó por su espalda entrometiéndose entre la molesta prenda de ropa aún existente, bajaba y subía como si quisiera remarcar cada músculo y hueso que alcanzaba a percibir, quería saber si era real. Y si que lo era, pues lo que sintió cuando el otro había llegado dentro de sus pantalones, tomando su hombría entre la palma de su mano, le había despejado toda duda.

Ahora el mismo pelirrojo era quien ponía énfasis en sus besos, degustando la húmeda cavidad en la que sus lenguas peleaban por algún control, ahogando un par de jadeos cada vez que Brooklyn amenazaba de nuevo con esos movimientos a todo lo largo, llegando hasta la punta con su pulgar y frotándolo en diversas direcciones, como probando cual de todas era la que mas le satisfacía. Yuriy sentía que estaba entrando al paraíso, excepto cuando al menor se le había ocurrido detenerse un momento para retirar las prendas de sus torsos. Aún en esa faceta maquiavélica y pervertida, Brooklyn aún podía seguir siendo el impecable joven inglés presumiendo de la alta educación recibida por su sociedad británica.

Pero eso poco duró al gusto porque, tras algunas rondas de besos y manoseadas de más, la ropa ya no importaba, pues aún con ella (y a medio quitar) se las habían arreglado para frotarse el uno contra el otro, provocándoles una serie de sonidos y un par de palabras altisonantes en otros idiomas que quizá ni ellos mismos entendían. Sus cabellos desordenados y sus cuerpos calientes ante la temperatura que había subido peligrosamente en la habitación les obligaban a removerse contra las sábanas destendidas para buscar alguna posición más cómoda, pero Brooklyn no quitaba el dedo del renglón y no permitía al otro siquiera quejarse por el ataque de besos con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba.

Un "_siempre había querido toquetearte de esta manera"_ por parte de Brooklyn y el último vestigio de razón de Yuriy se disolvió cuando le sintió entrar a empujones, aún con la previa preparación, para enterrarse en lo más profundo: Por esta vez le permitió jadear libremente para poder escuchar aquella voz casi adulta desarrollada mientras murmuraba su nombre, claro y fuerte mientras arqueaba la espalda. Brooklyn tampoco podía mantener mucho la cordura cuando comprobó, de propia piel que, para nada aplicaba el dicho de _los rusos son fríos._

Yuriy dejaba de pensar por lapsos en cuanto el otro retomaba los movimientos dentro de él, entrando y saliendo a como le placía, le tenía agarrado por el cuello, jadeando y gimiendo mientras los besos le dejaban espacio, cerraba sus ojos solo entregándose al placer que le hacía pasar, jamás imaginó que ese tímido e inexperto niño se había convertido en todo un monstruo.

No estaba seguro de dónde es que Brooklyn había aprendido tantos trucos, y en tan poco tiempo, y lo que menos quería era incluir en esa ecuación al detestable de su ex pareja, así que quiso creer que sólo era su instinto despertando.

Y vaya instinto que tenía el niño, porque en cada embestida le hacia tocar el cielo, y las estrellas de paso, de manera certera en cuanto su razón quería regresar. Bien por él que en estos momentos ya no era más que una masa de músculos moviendo el cuerpo al ritmo que el otro imponía o comenzaría a reflexionar sobre ese instinto recién salido en Brooklyn y quizá jamás llegaría a la respuesta.

Yuriy jadeó corriéndose sobre la mano de Brooklyn, tras un par de embestidas, éste le siguió a los pocos segundos cayéndole encima con la respiración agitada. Sonrió y le besó, esta vez fue un poco más lento y delicado su toque, quizá porque ya habían superado la etapa del deseo primerizo y satisfecho su curiosidad. Sin embargo eso no mermó sus ganas de continuar con algunas rondas más, mismas en las que Brooklyn menos permitió a Ivanov tomar un papel que no le correspondía en ese momento, pero tampoco es que el otro protestara por ello.

Se quedaron dormidos tras algunas horas, Yuriy despertó mirando su teléfono celular sobre la cómoda junto a la cama, ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y todavía era semana de escuela. Giró y se encontró a su lado a un Brooklyn profundamente dormido, recostado sobre sus brazos cual almohada y sonriendo, dulcemente y no con la malicia que había visto en esos labios horas antes.

Y era justo ahora cuando el ruso recuperaba la conciencia, quería tratar de analizar lo sucedido pero le era imposible, no quería buscar razones de por qué su amigo se había convertido en aquel demonio libidinoso y con sonrisa maquiavélica, si había sido por su culpa o no qué importaba ahora. Brooklyn ya estaba a su lado ¿no?, se habían entregado a la pasión y el deseo, momentáneo o no eso lo averiguaría mañana con la luz del día.

Tomó su uniforme y se vistió, se arregló los cabellos y dejó un beso en los labios del menor antes de salir de su habitación. Solo esperaba no haber dejado libre a un monstruo.

* * *

Son bienvenidas sus críticas constructivas y comentarios n.n.  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Nyu Oz Leonhart, Ani Li L.S, Rouse Malfoy y Kimiko Ivanov.


	5. Pasión

**Nota**: Y hemos llegado al final de la historia. Pero antes que nada les pido una disculpa enorme por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizarlo, la verdad es que fue un momento donde de plano me perdí del fandom de Beyblade y comencé con otros dos (que hasta la fecha siguen), no sé, de repente es que ya no encontraba la inspiración para terminarlo, que por cierto, no era así originalmente como terminaría, se me ocurrió unos días antes y prácticamente se escribió solo ._..  
Pero hay un par de cosas que me alegran: que será mi primer fic multichapter que está trminado (albricias! albricias!), y segundo, que me siento más segura de mi escritura en este último capítulo a comparación del primero, así que, en teoría serían logros personales y me alegra mucho.

**Dedicado**: a Nyu Leonhart, como todos los demás capítulos debido a su cumpleaños de hace algunos años XD. En serio lamento la demora, pero aún así espero que sea de tu agrado este final :)

**DISCLAIMER**: Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao

**Mentiras Carmín**

Por: Katja Kitayima

...

...

**_Capitulo 5: Pasión_**

...

Ni teniendo una bola de cristal hubiera podido saber que las cosas se tornarían de ese modo tan inesperado; jamás, ni en sus más locos y extraños sueños habría anticipado el comportamiento de Brooklyn. Era completamente diferente a como usualmente actuaba; el niño tierno, amable e inocente se había esfumado casi de la noche a la mañana en aquel encuentro, y ahora dominaba el lado perverso del demonio que había dejado suelto.

Algo le había sucedido en ese breve momento en que había desarrollado, llevado a cabo y finalizado el plan maquiavélico de Bryan. Había funcionado ciertamente ¿pero a costa de qué?

Y no es que a Ivanov le molestara la nueva actitud, no. Los beneficios habían sido altamente deleitables, un Brooklyn iniciándose en las mieles del sexo, dispuesto a experimentar y satisfacer su curiosidad e instintos adolescentes a través de las caricias y los besos. Y claro, Yuriy estaría allí para ayudarle en ese descubrimiento.

A todas horas, en cualquier momento o lugar, ni siquiera les importaba si estaban en la escuela o en la calle, entre clases o cualquier otra actividad, siempre encontraban un tiempo para besarse brutalmente, juguetear con sus lenguas o dejar que sus manos hablaran en forma de caricias por sus cuerpos.

Sexo, predominantemente desenfrenado, con un Brooklyn inquieto por probar el manjar que Ivanov le presentaba, y, mas aún, quizá la emoción del _no pensar_, que el ojiverde le recordaba cada que estaban a punto de venirse cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban tras alguna sesión de caricias.

¿Podía pedir algo más? Tenía por fin lo que deseaba, el objeto de su afecto se encontraba ya en su poder, y, hasta ahora, no habían vuelto a hablar del incómodo tema del ex novio. Brooklyn parecía no recordarlo, pero Ivanov intuía que se debía, en cierto modo, a que su amigo realmente era otra persona.

Aquellas cinco semanas de idilio literalmente habían sido más que el paraíso. Yuriy tenía que aceptar que estaba pasando por una de las mejores etapas de su visa, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y se sentía de maravilla, entre él y Brooklyn la química se había desarrollado en un nivel experto, llevándolos a los límites.

Sin embargo, había algo que no le hacía sentirse del todo pleno, algo que le había estado haciendo mella en la mente cada vez que de Brooklyn se trataba precisamente.

—Hey, cabeza hueca…

Esa voz a sus espaldas se le hizo altamente reconocible, pero estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no quiso girarse para enfrentarse al torpe de Kuznetzov en una de esas batallas sin motivo.

—¿Acaso tanto sexo te ha dejado imposibilitado para escuchar? —rió burlón, sentándose en el pupitre de enfrente sn dejar de sonreírle suspicaz.

El pelirrojo bufó molesto, casi inaudible, pero seguía recargado entre sus brazos alrededor del pupitre, alzando la vista por unos segundos para después voltearse nuevamente.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Preguntar.

—Por tu bien espero que sea algo que valga la pena, o yo mismo te haré arrepentirte de ello —amenazó. Realmente no tenía ni ganas de lidiar con alguien de la calaña de Bryan, pero quizá el hablar con el ruso sadomasoquista le aclararía un poco las ideas.

—¡Qué delicado te has vuelto! —se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de observarle burlón— creo que pasar demasiado tiempo con el _zanahorio_ te ha vuelto tan bipolar como él —rió sonoro.

—¿Qué quieres?

Volvió a preguntarle directamente, mirándole a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos; su paciencia se estaba agotando, muy a pesar de que aquella mención a Brooklyn parecía haber dado justo en el clavo de sus pensamientos.

—Sólo quería saber cómo va la feliz pareja de desteñidos. Debe ser el paraíso ¿no?

Yuriy no supo cómo tomar aquello, su compatriota ruso tenía la lengua demasiado afilada a la hora de hablar.

—Si quieres saberlo, estamos bien.

Contestó, más por compromiso y de manera mecánica que realmente por decirlo de corazón. A estas alturas ya no distinguía bien la verdadera felicidad que le causaba el estar al lado de Brooklyn, verdaderamente no sabía qué sentir cada vez que sus cuerpos no estaban ocupados toqueteándose el uno al otro en algún rincón.

—No sabes mentir Ivanov.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga entonces? —elevó su tono de voz— ¿Qué no entiendo a Brooklyn? ¿Qué no sé que rayos es lo que pasa por su mente cuando estamos juntos? ¿Qué no sé qué es lo que le hizo cambiar tanto?

Bryan sonrió ampliamente, mostrando la gama de dientes afilados mientras observaba al pelirrojo hacer rabieta por la desesperación.

Es que Yuriy no entendía del todo al nuevo Brooklyn Masefield que tenía frente a él. Aquel chico, mejor amigo suyo, a veces podía ser un perfecto extraño y completamente fuera de su habitual carácter. De acuerdo, entendía que después del suceso traumático de perder al que, según consideró alguna vez su amigo como el amor de su vida, ahora estaba pasando por una crisis, sí, lo entendía; pero lo que no le quedaba claro es cómo alguien podía ser tan cambiante en cuestiones que debían ya estar más que claras: se le hacía difícil el comprender cómo es que, algunas veces durante sus sesiones de sexo casual o romántico, Brooklyn podía llegar a ser la persona más tierna y entregada, y otras tantas, arremeter con un total salvajismo que derivaba en dejarle algunas marcas —dolorosas— como resultado de esas sesiones lujuriosas en las que el ojiverde era completamente otra persona, como si estuviese poseído por la ira y el desenfreno que dejaba libre en cada beso o movimiento de caderas que realizaba sobre de él.

Otras tantas veces, cuando no hacían nada más que hablar, notaba que Brooklyn suavizaba su carácter, le hablaba como anteriormente lo hacían cuando su relación no era más que una profunda amistad; y por otro lado, el opuesto, varias veces su mejor amigo tenía esos ataques de rebeldía descarada e hiperactividad que resultaba en problemas y más problemas con todo a su alrededor, problemas que por supuesto los incluían a ambos y se veía reflejado en sus notas escolares de disciplina.

Yuriy estaba muy consciente de la enfermedad de Brooklyn, y quiso creer que todo aquello estaba relacionado con los cambios hormonales y de sustancias químicas que sucedían dentro de su cerebro. También creyó, inocentemente, que bien podría controlar ese lado de total bipolaridad de Masefield, que esta relación lo llevaría a tratar de mejorarle su calidad de vida, porque Yuriy Ivanov estaba convencido de que sólo él podía hacer que su mejor amigo mejorara en todo aspecto, hacer de él la persona que sabía dormía dentro de su ser y que sólo necesitaba despertar.

—Sí que eres estúpido, _Yura_ —rió nuevamente recargándose a sus anchas sobre el pupitre— ¿y todavía te preguntas el por qué de sus cambios de humor cuando tú mismo se los provocaste?

—No fui yo quien envió las fotos —aclaró con enfado, usándolo como su defensa.

—Y no fui yo quien se obsesionó con el _inglesito_ porque quería follárselo— replicó el mayor, haciéndole frente sin titubear— Yo te di la idea, claro, tú no hubieras sido capaz de originar un plan tan perfecto como el mío, pero tú decidiste aceptarlo. Yo no hice nada que no me pidieras —sonrió altivo, casi quería reír de la expresión que Yuriy tenía en su rostro.

—No me arrepiento de nada, todo salió perfecto porque ahora está conmigo. Y sí, somos muy felices aunque no lo creas.

Ivanov suavizó su tono de voz, aspirando profundamente antes de responder. De nuevo se dejó caer sobre su pupitre, sin quitar la mirada sobre el chico de cabellos lavanda y decirle que no estaba del todo jodido a pesar de los altibajos de su relación y que lo importante de todo era que él y Brooklyn estaba juntos, que había logrado su objetivo limpiamente y sin errores.

Kuznetzov le sonrió divertido, ese pelirrojo era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero seguía siendo un completo imbécil y le causaba mucha más gracia de la que el otro entendería jamás.

—Como quieras…—estiró su cuerpo toscamente— pero, yo que tú, me aseguraría de que está conmigo porque realmente quiere, y no por otra cosa— susurró a su oído antes de levantarse de su lugar.

El mayor rió, esta vez no se inmutó en liberar una tremenda carcajada que Yuriy no pudo obviar.

¿A qué demonios se refería ahora ese tarado?

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Bryan regresó un par de pasos, observando directamente las orbes azuladas de su amigo.

—Que en tu lugar me gustaría saber si todo ese idilio de amor y placer es porque el _zanahorio_ en verdad te quiere o sólo es su alter ego el que manda en sus hormonas. ¿No te sentirías mal de saber que quizá todo eso es una vil mentira?

Dijo, ya en un tono que tiraba a lo sarcástico, pero su sonrisa burlona seguía intacta. El ruso menor se quedó en silencio un instante.

Yuriy estaba dudando, no por lo que sentía hacia Brooklyn, más bien de lo que creía que Brooklyn sentía hacia él.

Maldito de Bryan y sus patéticas ideas, ya le había sembrado la duda sin quererlo.

—¿Por qué habría de serlo? Ya ha pasado más de un mes y nada ha cambiado. No tienes fundamento para decir algo así.

Yuriy nuevamente le enfrentó, sabía de antemano lo mezquino que podía ser aquel tipo.

—Yo sólo digo que deberías de cerciorarte —suspiró fuertemente y sonrió apaciblemente. Miró hacia la ventana cuando esa sonrisa se amplió, de un modo escalofriante a decir verdad, cuando Yuriy lo enfocó— me pregunto qué haría el _zanahorio_ si se enterara de tu perverso plan para llevarlo a la cama, sería algo digno de verse —rió con fuerza.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Kuznetzov!

Ivanov enseguida se alertó, se levantó de súbito golpeando su pupitre con fuerza mientras encaraba al mayor.

No, eso sí que no iba a permitírselo; Kuznetzov podría burlarse lo que quisiera, pero semejante estupidez no la dejaría pasar por alto.

—¿Y quién va a impedírmelo? ¿Tú? —se colocó frente a él, desafiándole con la mirada, sonriendo mordazmente— si eres más cobarde de lo que crees.

—No juegues con fuego, idiota. No dudaré de joderte la existencia si te atreves a decirle una sola palabra de esto a Brooklyn —amenazó decidido. Ni siquiera dudó en darle el ultimátum a Bryan si abría la boca.

Si había algo que en verdad podía ponerle los nervios de punta, era que Brooklyn descubriese la verdad en torno al plan para obtenerlo, de cómo había sido él la causante, mediante mentiras y situaciones arregladas, de que hubiera terminado con ese su patético y pervertidor de menores de su ex novio. No podía darse el lujo de que Brooklyn descubriera la verdad detrás de su relación, no ahora.

—Oye, cálmate —el ruso mayor rió divertido, quitando la pose ofensiva súbitamente— sólo era una broma, pelirrojo.

Intentó tocarle el cabello para revolvérselo en actitud juguetona, pero fue debidamente rechazado de un manotazo que Yuriy le propinó sin tiento.

—Estás advertido— puntualizó.

—Bien, bien —masculló— última vez que te ayudo, eres un malagradecido que no soporta ni una broma inocente…

Bryan terminó por irse, no sin antes dedicarle una de esas tantas señas obscenas típicas con sus manos.

Yuriy se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla, cansado de la presión que recién había comenzado a despertar en su interior. Ese idiota de Kuznetzov y sus magnificas ideas; realmente no confiaba en él como para creerle que había hablado en broma, ese canalla haría lo que fuera por su propia diversión, incluso arruinar las vidas de los demás.

En mala hora fue que se le ocurrió hacer negocios con ese estúpido, ahora tendría que vigilarle para que no hiciera gala de su despotricada lengua, sólo por uno de sus caprichos.

Pero, por otro lado….

¿Qué tanto había de cierto en la premisa de Bryan?, porque, era perfectamente factible que sucediera, que Brooklyn únicamente estuviera en esa actitud altamente sexual, y a tiempos melosa, debido a la alteración química que sucedía en su cerebro. No dudaba que tal vez Brooklyn sí le quería del mismo modo en que él lo hacía, pero, todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de ponerse a reflexionar sobre las verdaderas causas de todo eso.

Tenía que hacer algo, de menos cerciorarse de cuál era el trasfondo de su idílica relación, de saber qué era lo que realmente su mejor amigo sentía en torno a lo sucedido. Por un momento a Yuriy le pareció que las cosas se habían dado de forma extraña e ilógica, de la noche a la mañana con un cambio ostentoso en el chico de cabellos naranja: un día estaba que se moría por haber terminado con el pervertido aquel, y al día siguiente se había convertido en la bestia lujuriosa y ávida de placer que era hasta ahora; ni siquiera eran novios o algo parecido, no había formalizado nada ni hablado sobre su trato de ese momento en adelante, simplemente hacían lo que se les venía en gana y lo que sus cuerpos pidieran. Nada lógico, por supuesto.

Ivanov consideraba que había actuado de una forma un tanto cruel y baja, sí, pero a pesar de todo, las cosas no estaban tan mal. Quería a Brooklyn por las buenas y deseaba, no, más bien, esperaba fervientemente que él le correspondiera del mismo modo.

_Estúpido Kuznetzov. Ahora tendré que hablar con Broo sobre esto._

No quería, en serio que no. Pero a final de cuentas era la única solución viable para sus inquietudes.

De ese modo podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro: cerciorarse de que efectivamente, y así es como él creía que era, Brooklyn le amaba de corazón y no artificialmente; y por otro lado, se ahorraría discusiones y malentendidos si él mismo le confesaba a su mejor amigo la verdad de cómo había llegado a caer en ese punto, de las fotos y los chismes, del correo y Bryan haciéndola de ejecutor para que el tipo de cabello azul finalizara vilmente su relación.

Incluso pensando en el peor de los escenarios, tendría más oportunidad de sobrevivir si él era sincero antes de que le llegara la versión incorrecta y distorsionada de parte de los labios venenosos de Bryan.

Aspiró fuertemente, sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Brooklyn.

Hoy, a las cinco de la tarde, en su casa, quedarían de verse. Ivanov le hablaría con la verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

.

.

Esa tarde hubo una ligera llovizna, las calles parecían ligeros espejismos por los charcos acumulados en las aceras y el ambiente era agradablemente fresco. Yuriy escuchó el timbre sonar, mas no le hizo falta asomarse a la ventana para saber que su invitado había llegado.

Percibió el tempo de los pasos de Brooklyn contra el piso de mármol, cada vez más cercano hasta que vislumbro a través de la puerta la hermosa y radiante cabellera naranja de su amigo, o de su amante, o de lo que sea que pudiera llamar al chico con el que se acostaba.

—Oh, vaya —sonrió ampliamente— no esperaba que te pusieras de seductor, pero está bien, me agrada un poco de jugueteo antes de empezar.

Masefield le observó enteramente, su amigo se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la pierna cruzada elegantemente y ambos brazos de soporte en una pose digna de ser plasmada en algún cuadro. El chico de cabellos naranja se mordió el labio con suavidad.

El pelirrojo bufó, sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos; su semblante no era nada animado, no encontrando gracia en su comentario previo y mucho menos para iniciar alguna actividad de índole sexual en ese momento.

—_Broo_…tenemos que hablar —le invitó a unírsele a su lado, pero Brooklyn sonrió aún más, empezando a cercarle como un animal salvaje a su presa, caminando seductoramente para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

El inglés comenzó a besar su cuello con suaves toques, lento y delicado, pero haciéndole estremecer con cada paso que avanzaba hacia su boca.

—Te dije…que tenemos que hablar…—suspiró sin quererlo.

Hoy era día de maldecir a todo y a todos, porque incluso tuvo que blasfemar en contra de aquel exquisito chico en sus piernas, aún haciendo éste un excelente y sublime trabajo para llevarlo al paraíso. Pero no podía distraerse, era importante que hiciera uso de todo su autocontrol para terminar con lo que había planeado.

—¿En serio quieres hablar? —rió en su oído, lamiendo su lóbulo con suavidad y dejando un par de mordiscos sobre su piel— eso es aburrido _Yura_, pasemos a lo importante, ¿quieres?

Las manos del joven inglés iban descendiendo por su pecho, acariciando sus costillas a su paso y restregándolas contra sus caderas en un intento seductor de hacerle cambiar de parecer. Yuriy gimió muy tenuemente y cerró los ojos al momento del contacto. Ese niño de cabellos naranja era como su especie de maldición, simplemente no podía librarse de él o de lo placentero que le resultaba tenerlo encima suyo en una actitud demasiado atractiva a sus sentidos.

No. No, un momento. Hay algo necesario que hacer antes de esto.

El pelirrojo hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, respirando profundamente mientras colocaba sus manos entre ambos cuerpos, deteniendo las acciones de su amigo antes de que las cosas llegaran a un punto en el que ya no tuviera el control de ellas.

—Masefield —le llamó por su apellido. Generalmente usaba ese mismo tono y forma de dirigírsele cuando necesitaba de su completa atención. O al menos eso quería creer que le funcionaba.

—¿Y ahora qué? —gimoteó el más joven.

—Tengo algo que decirte…

Suavemente y de manera cortés le empujó hacia atrás, con la clara intención de separársele. Yuriy se puso de pie mientras era observado por Brooklyn, quien había tomado su lugar en la cama, cruzado la pierna y sonriéndole sin dejar de observarle curiosamente.

A veces, a Yuriy podía causarle un cierto temor cada vez que los ojos esmeralda de su amigo le miraban de esa forma tan abrumadora; nunca sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando por la mente maquiavélica de su mejor amigo en momentos como este.

—¿Has hablado con Bryan últimamente? —preguntó directamente para primero tantear el terreno, pero Brooklyn meneó la cabeza dando a entender su respuesta.

—No lo he visto desde hace tiempo, no tengo idea de en qué ande metido —sonrió apaciblemente y el ruso sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo— pero me mandó un mensaje de texto, dice que tiene algo muy interesante que comentarme.

Maldita sea, esa calma de Brooklyn parecía demasiado normal, viniendo de alguien tan severamente anormal como él.

Kuznetzov, ese desgraciado no se iba a olvidar de ello tan fácilmente, lo bueno es que él ahora le llevaba ventaja. Ni modo, ahora tendría que decírselo aún a pesar de su voluntad.

—_Broo_, tienes que saber algo…referente a Hitoshi…—se detuvo un momento, recargándose contra la pared en espera de obtener la atención del chico de cabellos naranja.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere hablar Bryan conmigo…—dijo de súbito, acicalándose los cabellos y observando a través de la ventana— ojala no sea alguna de sus patrañas…..en verdad detesto a la gente mentirosa.

En ese momento, Brooklyn giró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Yuriy, sonriéndole con una dulzura tal que le causó estremecer; su corazón latió con fuerza, a estas alturas no sabía cómo es que reaccionaría cuando se enterara de todo.

—Brooklyn —le llamó para instarle a retomar su conversación— sobre Hitoshi y tú….

—En Realidad Bryan no es tan mala persona, ¿sabes? —nuevamente le interrumpió, dejándose caer libremente, y a lo largo, de la cama de su amigo— es un idiota, sí, pero aún tiene algo interesante que puede vale la pena. Lástima que sea tan detestable.

Yuriy comenzaba a frustrarse; estaba de acuerdo en que Brooklyn tenía ciertos problemas para retener su atención en diversas actividades o conversaciones, pero, ni siquiera por haberle mencionado a su tan sufrido ex novio había logrado centrar su interés en él.

Quizá entonces era algo bueno, el que Brooklyn ya no le diera importancia a ese nombre sólo le decía que ya había olvidado todo aquello pasado y no le afectaba en el presente.

Pero….

—¡Brooklyn! ¿Quieres ponerme atención unos minutos, por favor? —comenzó a elevar su tono de voz. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más inquieto y la desesperación le exigía que actuara ya, de una buena vez— Deja de divagar y escucha lo que tengo que decirte, es importante, ¿puedes?

Ivanov se había acercado unos pasos hacia la cama, queriendo hallar la mirada de su amigo, pero encontrándose a final de cuentas con una de las cosas que más temía: su perturbadora risa surgiendo sin motivo aparente.

—¿Y qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? —preguntó irritado.

Brooklyn enderezó su cuerpo lentamente, quedándose en esa posición mientras sus brazos le servían de apoyo contra la colcha. Rió sonoro, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que su cuerpo se agitara naturalmente debido al movimiento de sus músculos.

—Tú. De la forma tan graciosa en que tus cejas se alzan cada vez que estás enfadado, en como se arruga tu nariz cuando estás frustrado. Eres demasiado hilarante _Yura_.

Y nuevamente la voz del inglés resonó en la habitación, esa risa incontrolable le taladraba los tímpanos hasta el punto en que sentía su sangre hervir. Usualmente toleraba todas aquellas burlas sin intención, porque sabía que sólo eran eso, burlas inocentes, pero esta ocasión había cruzado la tenue raya que dividía a su paciencia de la tolerancia.

—¡¿Quieres callarte y escucharme?! —gritó colérico, tomándole por el brazo para hacerle ponerse en pie, siendo conducido por el impulso de la ira.

En algún punto, Yuriy creyó que Brooklyn contraatacaría con su propia fuerza, se enfadaría y se soltaría de golpe, incluyendo quizá un empujón de rabia y sentimentalismo mal manejado. Sin embargo no contó con que Brooklyn haría un movimiento fuera de su habitual carácter: simplemente había echado a reír de nuevo ante el rostro de sorpresa de Ivanov.

—¿Qué? —sonrió malicioso— ¿Acaso quieres que te escuche decirme que eres un bastardo mentiroso? ¿Que eres un cobarde hijo de puta, vil y traicionero que me engañó?. No, Yura, eso ya lo sé, dime algo nuevo.

—_Broo_….—dio un paso hacia atrás— tú…¿sabías? ¡¿sabías de todo eso?!

Por un momento creyó que su corazón se había detenido, el oxígeno llegaba difícilmente a su cerebro y sintió un gran peso caer sobre sus hombros, debilitándole las piernas en cuanto observó la mirada rencorosa del ojiverde.

—¿Que si lo sabía? —rió intencionada y exageradamente— ¡pero por supuesto que sí!, durante todo este tiempo estuve enterado de ello.

—¿Pero…cómo?

—El imbécil de Bryan me lo dijo, un día después de que tú, hipócritamente, me _consolaras_. —Brooklyn giró media vuelta, comenzando a deambular por toda la habitación con suma tranquilidad— Esa noche vino a mi casa y me contó todo sobre su patético y estúpido plan, de la paga, los beneficios, de las pruebas…. de cómo te burlaste y terminaste siendo burlado. Gracioso ¿no?

Y de nueva cuenta el nombre de Bryan Kuznetzov se hizo presente. Ese idiota había abierto la bocota desde mucho antes, le había timado y estaba sumamente enfadado por haberle creído como un tonto. Pero ese cretino se las pagaría, todas juntas y con creces.

Sin embargo, lo que en verdad quería en ese momento era saber los motivos de Brooklyn. Le impresionó el hecho de lo bien que había podido fingir que no le importaba, cuando en realidad debía estar desecho por la desilusión de su _primer amor_ a base de una oleada de mentiras.

—Si lo sabías, ¿entonces por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué actuaste como lo hiciste? —le cuestionó, en cierto modo se sentía dolido por esa farsa de actitud que había tenido con él durante esas semanas.

Por más dura que pudiera ser la respuesta a eso, Yuriy tenía el derecho de saber, también, la verdad. Porque él había llegado a amarlo, pero nunca supo exactamente si lo que Brooklyn sentía era sincero.

—Porque era divertido, quería saber hasta donde llegabas…

—¿Te satisfizo entonces? Quiero decir, este juego tuyo —preguntó, tratando de conservar su temple por más molesto que estuviese.

—No tanto —murmuró, bajando la mirada.

De repente su semblante se ensombreció, bajando su tono de voz y la paranoia que traía desde la confesión. Yuriy hizo un esfuerzo por querer acercársele pero el chico de cabellos naranja le evitó; quiso creer que aún por más enfadado que estuviera, ya habría tomado su venganza, y, por qué no, quizá hasta comenzar a tomarle algo de estima inesperada.

—No creo que hayas podido fingir durante tanto tiempo, a veces era demasiado exagerado para alguien como tú, que jamás ha sabido mentir a pesar de las circunstancias.

—No te confundas _Yura_ —de nuevo alzó la vista para observarle acusadoramente— me engañaste; tú, mi mejor amigo y en quien confiaba ciegamente, hizo algo demasiado bajo como para poder simplemente olvidarlo.

—Sé que quizá no lo comprendas, pero todo lo hice porque me importas, porque te quería conmigo.

—Egoísta —el inglés no tuvo otra opción más que reír a carcajadas.

—Y tú eres demasiado estúpido, te hice un favor. Ese tipo no te merecía.

—¿Y entonces crees que te merezco a ti?

—Por supuesto —sonrió altivo, acercándosele con su autoconfianza de nuevo en regla.

De acuerdo, es que sí había hecho las cosas desde la peor manera, pero, en realidad nunca creyó que aún ahora Brooklyn no le hubiese arrancado ya la cabeza o cortado su cuerpo en trozos para tirarlos después a un barranco; su mejor amigo parecía estar ahora en una de esas facetas de incertidumbre, donde el menor movimiento en falso podía ser ampliamente aprovechado.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido aún, y muy probablemente los papeles volverían a invertirse y de nuevo hacer girar la ruleta a su favor.

—De verdad estás loco si crees eso.

—Oh vamos, admítelo de una buena vez Masefield —se le acercó lentamente sin despegar la vista del rostro, ahora vulnerable, de su mejor amigo. El ojiverde fue retrocediendo suavemente hacia atrás, quedando a sólo centímetros de distancia de donde Yuriy podía fácilmente manipularle— admite que muy en el fondo sí llegaste a sentir algo por mí; por más que lo niegues sabes que es verdad.

Brooklyn cerró los ojos suavemente al sentir como los labios del pelirrojo iban acercándose a los suyos, tomándolos presa e iniciando una batalla entre ellos cuando intentó forcejear para no ser partícipe, sin embargo, Yuriy siempre sabía exactamente cómo lograr que desistiera de sus propósitos.

Le empujó suavemente, lamiéndose los labios en cuanto el beso hubo finalizado.

—¿Y ya estás listo para aceptar que te vuelvo loco? —sonrió altivo.

—Eso jamás pasará, pelirrojo engreído —se arregló las ropas y salió por la puerta, deteniéndose unos instantes antes de partir— aunque….¿sabes?, tal vez me divierta contigo un poco más, antes de decidir qué es lo que haré.

Yuriy observó como su mejor amigo y objeto de su afecto se marchaba, esbozándole una última sonrisa y mirada que literalmente le hizo acelerar el corazón de golpe.

Tal vez estaba en lo correcto, tal vez Brooklyn sí había cambiado de idea a final de cuentas.

Tal vez, entonces, Yuriy sólo tendría que averiguarlo una vez más.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y lo estuvieron siguiendo, por sus comentarios y todas aquellas notas que me ayudaron a mejorar :3.  
Fue un fic corto, pero largo en tiempo debido a la falta de inspiración, aún así, espero les haya gustado.**_  
_**


End file.
